


The Sun and The Moon

by Babyvamp1318, TheJadedPigeon



Series: House Saros [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, F/M, Female Knight, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Moon, Multi, New Magic, No damsel here, Oberyn and Ellaria were just lovers, Rescue Missions, Strong Female Characters, moon magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyvamp1318/pseuds/Babyvamp1318, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadedPigeon/pseuds/TheJadedPigeon
Summary: House Saros; which resides outside of Sunspear on an Isle named Isle of the Moon. Began long before most houses in Westeros and plans to be there long after they crumble. But House Saros has a secret only the leaders of the house may know. Born to them are two true born daughters. the Heir to House Saros Salna, and the 2nd born daughter Anora Saros. But both have seemed other wordly since birth. Anora although being born to dark haired  parents was born almost albino. And Salna has hair and eyes so dark they seem to swallow light.House Saros is sworn to House Martell, and when Prince Doran's life is nearly taken but saved by none other than Anora Saros he must repay this debt. Her father asks of him to make a match. Doran can only think of one match the will suffice for personally saving his life and those of his people. He will betroth her to his only brother Oberyn Martell.Anora is my character and Salna is my cousins character, this story mostly focuses on Anora. Salna's story will come later. But there will be bits of Salna here.





	1. The Night is Dark but the Moon thrives there.

**Author's Note:**

> Oberyn, remembers long forgotten words. And dreams of a girl with stars in her. 
> 
> Why does he dream of her?

Oberyn remembered when he was young; about 10, during a festival celebrating the harvests. A red priest had gathered everyone, capturing them all with what seemed to be some kind of fire magic, but in the mist of all this he stopped and looked deep into his fire, there was a brazier that he had decorated with the Martell sun, the gold glittered in the fire light. The red priest then spoke as the fire danced and Oberyn swore he saw figures in the flames and that one of the flames had gone white almost like lightening.

“The world will grow dark, not even the sun will be able to reach the kingdoms…” His voice seemed to drone and echo with a certain strangeness that Oberyn had never heard before like more than one person was talking.

“The moon will take over the sun, and the kingdoms will look to the moon for its guiding light.”

When the priest came out of his trance his father had tried to laugh it off and saying he was trying to sober everyone up. But Oberyn hadn’t had even a drop of wine and he saw it all, years after he would chalk it all up to the craziness of the festivities, and maybe someone had slipped the young prince some wine. He had almost forgotten about that warning from the red priest until he had a dream one night.

White hair, it looked like she had stars in her hair. A moon head dress adorned her head like a crown like she was the moon herself in her hands an adorned trident the two outer prongs looked like a crescent moon. She wore white leather, like he had seen on men who had killed albino animals. But under her leather she wore silvery silk. There were hands everywhere around her like they were praying to her. This woman brought a chill up his spine like an impending doom was near. Her eyes looked at him, blue like the dawn over the waves in the Summer isles when the stars are still in the sky.

“The sun and the moon should never meet…” she said as her brows furrowed delicately.

“It will only spell disaster, but the eclipse is near… But for now, the sun must rise.” The light from behind her got brighter and brighter until it seemed to crash into him.

Oberyn bolted up in his bed breathing heavily, looking around he was still on the ship headed home, Ellaria sleeping soundly next to him and some cabin boy on his other side. He sighed and crawled carefully over the two sleeping bodies and went on deck not caring he was only in a pair leather pants he needed open air.

  
He looked out and they were almost to Sunspear he could see home just over the horizon. But what was close was the Isle of the Moon. Named for its moon gardens that glowed at night, he could see the castle on top of the Isle, he wondered how Lord Janus was doing it had been awhile since he had seen the man, he had already been married twice. His first wife dying from a fever, his second was a Tyrell girl that Oberyn’s brother had personally set up since Lord Janus had helped stop a lesser house try and take down the Martell’s, well lesser than the Martell’s bigger than house Saros’ but he had skillfully taken out the house with his modest army. Oberyn saw something that caught his eye. It was a girl she was so pale she stood out from the stone of the Isle, and the blue of the water. She could’ve been some kind of ghost from how pale she was. She was standing on the docks at the end of one until someone on a ship called her and she went to them.

Oberyn shook his head and rubbed his eyes and looked again. She was still there. He started to walk to still see her as they passed the side she was on. Then they were too far to be able to see her. He couldn’t wrap his head around what was going on, these types of things didn’t happen. Magic, prophecies, all that shit wasn’t real.

Oberyn was still having an inner battle when Ellaria came up on deck and hugged him from behind “What is it my love? You look troubled standing here with your shoulders so tense.”

Oberyn sighed Ellaria could read him so easily “Nothing, love it is silliness that you do not need to concern yourself with. I just need some better food than they have here, and I’ll feel better when I am home.”

Ellaria kissed his shoulder as their home came into view and she knew she would have to ask him again later what was bothering him so that even now he was tense in her hands.

\----

Oberyn grinned when he got off the ship and saw his brother waiting for him.

“Brother.”

Doran hugged him, and he clapped the Oberyn’s arm.

“I am glad to see you finally home.”

“Glad to finally be home.”

They started to walk together up into the castle, Oberyn smiled at the familiar sights and sounds. Even familiar faces he could see around him. Doran asked about his trip and what he had seen but Oberyn wasn’t exactly in the mood for telling stories, even as they sat down and conversed his answers were short and to the point which was unlike him.

“What bothers you Oberyn?” Doran finally asked, Oberyn peering into his cup.

“I had a strange dream last night.”

Doran raised his brow in question obviously wanting his brother to go on.

“Do you remember the Harvest festival before the year mother passed?”

Doran could only faintly remember such things “Not really, why?”

Oberyn sighed and knew he’d have to explain it now he set down his cup and looked at his brother.

“Do remember the Red Priest that was there? The man who had that Brazier he had decorated with the sun of the Martell’s? In the middle of his little fire show, he had stopped and talked about the moon over taking the sun?”

Doran shook his head.

“He was merely speaking of an eclipse. Something for sure to happen to make him sound mystical.”

Now it was Oberyn’s turn to shake his head,

“No, I do not believe he was speaking of a force of nature… I had a dream of girl she was so pale she looked like she was the moon lit up in a summer sky… She said the sun and the moon shouldn’t meet. You know how I am, I would not put merit in something I did not believe. I too merely thought it a dream until…”

Doran looked quizzically at his brother “Until what?”

Oberyn got up and went to a balcony that over looked the sea, “Until I saw a girl at the Isle of the Moon she was so pale I thought her to be a ghost at first, but she was real...”

He gripped the side of the balcony “She got on a ship… She could be going anywhere.”

Doran got up and went next to his brother,

“Did you think of going after her?” he asked in an almost amused tone.

Oberyn looked over at his brother and narrowed his eyes,

“You find that amusing? I am curious as to why a girl I never met before shows up to me in a dream.”

Doran looked out at the water, then at his brother.

“Maybe it is some kind of sign.”

Oberyn had his eyes narrowed but not in anger more in confusion his lips pursed, his brother wasn’t usually the kind to speak of such things so easily.

“What do you mean?” he eyed him carefully Doran sighed.

“There was more than one reason I called you home brother…”

Oberyn now was severely suspicious.

“I need you to follow what I say… Even if you do not like it.” Doran looked at Oberyn with pleading eyes placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Please, Oberyn… I cannot pay this debt I owe, I did not wish to make you pay it either but there is nothing else that will suffice.”

Oberyn now was having all kinds of emotions run through him, what had his brother gotten into that he himself couldn’t get out of? That he had to beg Oberyn for help.

“While you were away, several houses tried to revolt against us… They all were being led by one man, and he had almost had me killed, but Lord Janus was here and with his brother and children… There were a group of assassins, they got through our guards easily and killed my personal guard that night. Lord Janus and his family were with me when this attack happened. The assassins thought them easy targets, but they were wrong. One almost got me, but his daughter Anora got him first. She is the one I owe the life debt to this time.”

Oberyn looked at his brother in shock “And you did not think to tell me of this?”

“By the time everything had been found out, then promptly taken care of you were already on your way home.”

Oberyn then realized something,

“Why do you need me to pay her for the life debt?” He spoke low and looked into his brother’s eyes.

“You will marry her.”

Oberyn grabbed his brothers arm.

“I will not, you did not think to inquire how I would feel about all this?” Doran frowned.

“I did not make this decision lightly Oberyn, but her father chose what her reward would be. He wanted me to find her a match like I had done for him.”

“You could have chosen anyone else.”

Doran shook his head.

“She saved my life Oberyn, nothing but the best I can offer will do. You can show her how to be the best fighter she can be, she won’t be trapped in some chamber making embroidery with you she can realize her full potential. If I marry her to some Westorosi Lord they will crush her spirit, she is more likely to get killed there I cannot do that to Janus or her.”

“I will hear no more of this, I am not going to marry anyone.”

Oberyn didn’t want to hear any more of this. He stormed out of the room, it was night now the lanterns were being lit in the garden and the torches were lit along the hall.  
He turned and saw her the girl with her pale skin and white hair, she was in flowing white silks with moons and stars embroidered onto them. He stopped, he couldn’t move. She looked up those same eyes from his dream looking back at him the torch light causing them to grow dark much like everything around them.  
When she finally reached him, he looked down at her and she curtsied but poorly like she wasn’t used to it.

“Prince Oberyn.” She spoke, and it sounded just like in his dream.

How did this girl end up being exactly like he had dreamed? Even down to the little jewels in her hair keeping the soft curls out of her face. Daron had finally got to the door and looked to see them both, Anora was looking down and Oberyn was looking intently.

“Lady Anora, it is good to see you again.” Doran finally broke the silence, and both looked to the Prince.

“Prince Doran, yes, it is. My father instructed me to come meet with you once we landed. He said we had much to discuss?” Anora raised a brow. She didn’t know Oberyn could tell that just by how she worded her question.

“We do… If my brother would please come along that would be most helpful.” Doran gave a bit of warning in his tone, he wasn’t going to let this go. Oberyn sighed he wanted more time with this girl anyway if not to simply understand why his mind had become so enamored with her. Both followed Doran back into his room. Anora sat down and looked at Doran he offered her some wine, but she declined.

“I do not partake much in wine yet… Father says I haven’t gotten the taste for it.” Doran nodded.

“Probably for the best if I am honest.” He smiled at the girl and asked for them to bring her some water.

“Actually, if you would be so kind as to get the tea I requested?” she asked the servant directly not Doran, Oberyn found this in a way to be admirable she didn’t treat them as lesser than herself. Doran watched his brother carefully as Anora spoke to the servant. Anora then looked at the men

“What is it that you wanted to speak with me about my prince?”

Doran looked at Oberyn then at Anora, he knew how his brother could be one minute he could seem fine the next he would strike a lot of the reason he had been called the Viper.

“I wanted to thank you for saving my life Anora you had done me a great service. Your father Janus and I agreed that as a reward I would personally pick a match for you. Like I had done for him all those years ago.”

Anora looked at Doran sort of taken aback,

“I-I don’t know what to say my prince…” she looked at Doran her brows furrowed. Oberyn shifted uncomfortably she was too much like his dream, she wasn’t very comfortable with all this either. Anora breathed out like she had been holding in her air, Oberyn watched her, her face had gone a bit red, her nostrils flaring. He felt the sudden urge to reach out but resisted, even as she clasped her hands nervously and played with the silver thumb ring on her hand.

“And who have you matched me with?” she asked her voice had gotten a bit quieter unsure. She was so young. Doran reached over and placed a comforting hand on her own hands.

“I have picked someone I trust completely, someone that will see you reach your full potential and not just stay locked away in some chamber. I have chosen my brother.”  
Anora looked up wide eyed, she first looked at Doran then her head whipped to look at Oberyn whom had stayed silent the whole time.

Oberyn’s mouth was in a hard line, Anora looked shocked then concerned, she opened her mouth just barely to speak but she stopped and closed her lips again, frowning.  
The room was filled with that heavy silence, Anora decided she didn’t like it anymore and quickly went for the wine.

“Are you that devastated?” Oberyn asked she downed the glass. Anora hadn’t thought about how that looked she shook her head.

“No, my prince forgive me, I do not mean to offend… I just, this is a lot to take in.” She set her cup down.

“I am not offended girl you merely looked upset.”

“More upset that you do not seem to like me much,”

“It is not that I do not like you, I barely know you, not only that but I was only told today as well of this arrangement.” Anora peered at Doran then back at Oberyn.

“I do not wish to cause any discord.”

Doran spoke before Oberyn could “You are not dear girl. Please, let us discuss this further tomorrow.”

He stood up Anora following suit as she looked to Oberyn.

“Good night…” She said before Doran escorted her out closing the door. Oberyn did not look at his brother he merely stood. Doran went up to his brother.

“You made her feel-” “Like what? Like I did not like her? I barely know this child.”

“Oberyn do not belittle her because you do not like the situation. She deserves better.”

“That’s right she deserves better than to be forced into a marriage.”

“Do not be like this Oberyn. I will not change my mind.” Oberyn glared at his brother then went out of his room. Slamming the door.

He walked down the corridor until he turned to go down some stairs, but he stopped when something caught his eye. He stepped and saw Anora standing there he could see how thin the silks she was wearing were which wasn’t an odd sight in Dorne it was hot on certain days, but still the moonlight had illuminated her, she was looking up into the sky like she was asking the moon for help.

He saw she clutched her hands like she had before she still wasn’t comfortable her nerves still were on edge. He felt bad she had just been given some of the biggest news of her life, marriage for women was so much more final, men could go off and fuck whomever they pleased but as soon as a woman did the same it was seen as a sin. He sighed his brother was right he wouldn’t be so hypocritical he wouldn’t treat her like some Lords would. Not that it mattered he didn’t want this, but he couldn’t leave her feeling so unnerved. He walked out to her slowly.

“You need not feel so distressed.” He told her she looked at him wide eyed and then she calmed but only slightly.

“It is hard I do not wish to cause trouble. I merely wished to protect my prince, I did not expect anything in return.” She looked down at her hands then back up at him.

“You did nothing wrong, you are not causing trouble either you did not ask for any of this.” Anora looked at him her brows furrowed, just like he had seen before.

“Thank you, my prince.” Anora’s eyes went back to their softer look, she looked up at Oberyn and again they were caught in this stalemate, both unmoving both not willing to look away.

Oberyn reached up and gently caught a lock of her white hair in his fingers. “Do not thank me just yet.”

Anora tilted her head in a curious motion her mouth opening to ask when he let go and gave her a soft smile.

“Good night Anora Saros.”


	2. Fountains, and hair pins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellaria finds out about his engagement, Oberyn dreams of her again. More of House Saros finds out about the engagement. Anora's a klutz. She loses things too.

 

 

When Oberyn entered his room, he saw Ellaria she could tell something had happened with his brother. Ellaria got up from her seat and went to her lover, who had a frown on his face and his eyes were hard.

“What is it lover?” she asked as he grabbed her arm and stopped her from her invasive touches he couldn’t bear it knowing what he was going to have to tell her.

“Oberyn, what is it?” she had a certain tone this time and she used his name this time.

Oberyn looked to Ellaria something unreadable in his eyes.

“My brother had assassin’s come after him while we were coming home… They got passed the guards but one of our Lord’s was with him, along with his family. One of his daughters Anora Saros personally saved Doran.”

Ellaria could understand why this news would make Oberyn upset but not to this extent unless there was something more.

“They had taken care of the houses trying to assassinate Doran as well, but there was the matter of rewarding the girl, her father asked Doran to make her a match.”

Ellaria narrowed her eyes at Oberyn,

“He chose me to repay his debt.”

Ellaria now was growing angry,

“He has no right, you do not have to do this.”

Oberyn scowled she was wrong, he had every right as the Southern Warden and the leader of house Martell.

“He is the leader of House Martell, my house. He has demanded I go through with this.”

Ellaria looked taken aback “You aren’t going to entertain such demands?”

Oberyn was having an inner conflict he had been groomed to follow anything the leader of his house asked of him. Go to war, defeat their enemies… But now this was so much more than just going out to a battlefield. This was a different type of battle.

“I have no choice, I may try to see if they are willing to retract this. But Janus is stubborn, and he may find it an insult.”

“To hell with him, he can take it however he pleases but he cannot force you into this.”

Oberyn sighed, “Please my love… Let us not speak of this anymore.”

He grabbed Ellaria and kissed her, he poured all his feelings into it. He put all his frustration at ease with her, she could do that so easily. After, he found sleep easily, but not without dreams.

He could see the red priests’ brazier, the man beckoned him closer and he went. He looked into the flame his eyes following the images that now filled his vision, he could see people everywhere, smallfolk from all over even Lord and Lady’s they all bowed to what was before them, an eclipse beginning, the moon barely over the sun, he then saw Anora her lips on his, but he was dark, like he was in a shadow, when she pulled back he regained his color. When he grabbed hold of her and kissed her again she almost glowed?

Again, the light woke him up, he could see the sun was up. Oberyn sat up, Ellaria was gone. And he was in his room alone. But he stood up and got dressed for the day.

 

___

 

Anora groaned when she felt the sun invading her room and she sat up, she couldn’t believe her father setting her up this way without even telling her. She had been so caught off guard, but she couldn’t do anything about it now. If her father agreed to this match, which any sane man would she sighed and got up to get dressed again. She knew there was a reason her father made her pack all her best clothes beyond it being that they were meeting with their liege lords.

Anora chose a pale-yellow dress today, it had star patterns sewn into it. Most of her outfits had some sort of night sky on it. Reminiscent of their sigil and their name. She chose to simply put her hair half up and secure it in place with a Moon pin. She mostly didn’t need help with her outfits they were flowy and didn’t require much to be tied or any of the like she preferred it to wearing the more complicated clothing of some nobles especially those from Westeros. Even though she looked Westerosi herself, her mother was but Anora was Dornish. She was a proud Dorne too.

Anora went to breakfast, which was normally held on a patio area when the weather was nice. Anora nodded to her guards so they would follow her, normally they would be following her into some kind of battle but not today it was merely a lot of standing around for the two men.

Anora walked up and her father looked up with a smile, but she did not return it, he then narrowed his eyes and glanced over at Daron who was speaking with his other daughter Salna, Anora’s half-sister.

Anora sat down next to her father, she looked at him and whispered.

“Why would ask Prince Doran to find me a match?” she almost hissed grabbing some fruit.

Dayron her Bastard brother practically spit his drink hearing his sister who was right next to him.

Doran looked up in a bit of alarm thinking the man was choking. Dayron waved his hand and coughed

“Forgive me.” He tried to clear his throat.

“It is alright, you just alarmed me.” Doran saw Anora and nodded to her.

“Good morning Anora.”

“Good morning my prince.”

She merely sipped her tea and focused on her food. Doran looked toward the hallway then excused himself leaving towards said hallway.

Salna looked at the other three “What is it? It must be shocking since Dayron almost choked on his drink.”

“Father asked prince Doran to find me match.” She almost said with a growl her sister looked wide eyed at their father.

“And why in the world would he have done that?”

Janus sighed and looked at his children,

“Anora saved Doran’s life, he owed her a debt with this. I do not want you to think I will merely agree to any match-”

“It’s prince Oberyn.”

Janus stopped and looked at his daughter.

“What?”

“The match prince Doran chose was prince Oberyn.”

Janus didn’t know if he was happy about this, he looked intently at his daughter.

“Are you happy about this match?”

Anora’s brow furrowed, she sighed.

“I don’t know father, he seems to not like the idea much.”

Janus pursed his lips now, he was slightly offended, was his daughter not good enough?

“I will speak to prince Doran about this.”

Anora huffed,

“Father please… Do not let your pride get in the middle of this, I did not think all this would happen merely from stopping the murder of someone, I do not want to cause trouble.”

Janus looked at his daughter and frowned.

“You have caused no trouble my moon.” He leaned over and kissed the side of his daughter’s head.

“Do not trouble yourself with this, merely be yourself.”

Anora nodded.

But how could her father act like that was so easy? Anora was anything but the usual lady, she was being groomed to be a commander, a warrior she wasn’t this delicate lady of the court that she looked in her fine silks.

 

\---

 

Anora looked into a fountain that had fish in it she ran her fingers over the water and watched them, she wasn’t entertained here. Spending her days with the ladies of the court was her sisters forte not hers. She usually would be training with her brother and their master at arms right about now. She huffed for the hundredth time not seeing the approaching body.

“You look utterly bored.” Anora noticed the voice and went to turn and face him but she slipped her hand missing the side of the fountain she realized it too late and her whole arm went first going into the fountain then the rest of her.

Oberyn quickly went and tried to help her out “Are you alright?”

Anora had turned a whole new shade of red, as Oberyn helped her up and out of the fountain.

“No! I just fell into a fountain!” she hissed and looked at her arm where she had a forming bruise on her wrist and elbow where she had hit them on the rocks inside the fountain.

Oberyn looked at her arm and frowned “Forgive me I did not mean to startle you.”

“I shouldn’t have been resting on the side like that…”

Oberyn looked at her and raised his brow slightly.

“Do not blame yourself over it. Everyone does a few things they are embarrassed by.”

Anora went to a sunny patch and sat on a bench, she was merely going to let herself dry out.

Oberyn watched her and noticed that her fabric had become rather see-through, he could see her breasts through the now wet fabric, the curve of her waist to her hips was almost utterly perfect she had the body of someone who often trained, not to the point of some men but she was slightly defined but had the fullness that meant she was built for work for long hours in heavy armor. Which meant she had stamina, he was practically staring at her when she looked up from trying to wring out her hair and taking out the pin. Now her hair was falling around her face sticking to it from the water. Oberyn could feel that familiar fire in his stomach.

Had she been some girl in a brothel he would have already scooped her up and taken her away. But this wasn’t just any girl anymore. But he couldn’t help himself, this all was causing his mind to swim with the ideas of them being together.

Oberyn sat next to her moving hair from her face she looked at his eyes searching and all she could see was a leveling gaze that she had to look away from, she wasn’t used to this. He could have such an intense look but her, she had never really expected it she didn’t know how to look that way. He gently nudged her chin.

“Why do you look away?”

Her cheeks once again became red and she let out a shivering breath, Gods she was utterly an adorable mess.

She stumbled on her words, she could feel her heart race as she tried to look away, but he held her chin and her gaze.

She slightly opened her mouth to speak but she couldn’t all the words were stuck in her throat, her hand went to Oberyn’s wrist, but he wasn’t about to let go, she couldn’t think with him touching her. She was versed in the ways of battle, but she was never taught how to deal with men who weren’t trying to kill her or get her to draw first blood, and she would be a liar if she tried to say he wasn’t anything but handsome.

Finally, her voice came through, but it was barely a whisper.

“Please…”

she begged she wasn’t sure if it was to let her go or keep up this torture. But she didn’t get a chance to figure that out because he pressed his lips to her pleading ones. The kiss was hungry on his part, her movements were unsure.

Just one word from her lips he couldn’t help himself, she was there, and she was something his mind obviously wanted. She had been in his dreams, he could remember every detail like now, her form was now seared into his mind.

She pulled back needing air, her cheeks were so red and now her lips were red from the onslaught, she hadn’t noticed her hand had still been gripping his wrist and the other had come up and balled up in his robe. She looked at her hands now.

That was until they heard her father, Janus called out.

 

Janus knew Anora was around the fountains somewhere, him and Doran had spoken. Oberyn apparently was being told to obey his brother, and Doran had insisted that this match continue. Janus wanted to at least tell his daughter.

Janus saw water all over the side of a fountain and he quickened his pace,

“Anora?” he called again, looking briefly in said fountain but not finding her until he turned around and saw Anora soaked to the bone obviously somehow she had ended up in the fountain and now she was sitting rather close to Oberyn Martell and the thing that made Janus’ eyes go wide was the fact he could see through her dress.

“My moon are you alright?” he asked going to her and almost pushing Oberyn out of the way.

True they were betrothed not quite officially yet but still Janus was not going to have his daughter ravaged by the Red Viper just yet.

He could see she was utterly red in the face even her lips, he narrowed his eyes at that but let it go for now.

“I-I’m fine father.”

She was flustered, Janus shot Oberyn a glare before looking at his daughter again he took off his shawl and covered her he then saw the bruises on her arm.

“How did you get these?”

“I… Fell into the fountain.” She admitted

“She was lounging on the side, I startled her, and she fell in trying to sit up.”

“And you did not think to take her to get some dry clothes?” he spat.

Anora grabbed her Father’s arm,

“ _Father_.” She almost growled at the him.

Janus huffed and helped Anora up.

“If you’ll excuse us, prince Oberyn.”

Oberyn narrowed his eyes at Janus but waved him off.

As Anora was being taken away, she looked back at him. He watched her go and then noticed something on the bench.

Her moon hair pin. He looked at it and smiled to himself.

 

___

 

Janus took Anora to her room, by the time he had it was the cooler part of the evening and she was shivering a bit.

“My poor moon.” He cooed at her as he sat her down and got her another dress, it was a white dress, it had gold stars embroidered into the body, the sleeves were longer and had the golden fabric running through them almost like the milky way. A moon sat on her upper arm since the dress came off her shoulders. At least this one would keep her warmer. It still loosely sat on her body and was easy to put on, so she wouldn’t need any help with this dress either.

Once Anora was dressed Janus looked at his youngest and kissed her forehead.

“You look beautiful.” He helped her with her hair.

It was mostly dry now, but still it messed from falling into the fountain. Janus sat behind her and brushed her hair.

“What was Oberyn speaking to you about?”

Anora looked at her father and blushed, now he knew something had happened.

“He did not say much after I feel into the fountain he was more focused on helping me…”

She wasn’t lying but she wasn’t telling the full truth. He shook his head and cursed that damned man, but he sighed.

“I am glad he was at least civil enough to help you.”

Janus knew he would have to get used to seeing Oberyn with his daughter. He should’ve been elated most lords would be, but Janus knew of Oberyn’s finer eccentricities and made him uneasy. He did not want his daughter to be left here in Sunspear while he travelled and fucked his way through the world. Janus knew Oberyn was very fair, but he knew a lot of fair men who still believed them above their wives.

As a father he wanted what was best for his daughter. And all he could hope for was that she and the Red Viper would get along.

 

\--- 

 

Anora was now in her room alone for the rest of the night. She had taken dinner with just her father. But now she was on one of the lounge chairs, she sighed and was truly bored. She played with one of the ornamental daggers she usually had with her armor, it was made of Moonstone a rare crystal found on her very own Isle. So many moon things resided there.

She looked at the colors in the candlelight, that’s when she heard a knock. She raised her brow and went to the door.

When she opened it, she saw Oberyn standing there.

“Oh… Hello.” She said a slight blush raising in her cheeks and Oberyn had to calm himself.

“You forgot something.” He drawled and held up her pin in his forefinger and middle finger a smirk playing on his features.

Anora gasped and reached for it. But he pulled it back.

“Ah, ah you lost it. You are lucky I picked it up.”

“Am I?” She huffed crossing her arms.

“Yes.”

Anora didn’t understand this game he was playing at, she sighed.

“Thank you for returning it to me Prince Oberyn, may I please have it back?”

That was usually what people wanted Thanks, but he shook his head

“You do not have to call me “Prince Oberyn” every time we speak. Just call me Oberyn.”

“Alright and may I please have my pin back Oberyn?”

Oberyn then looked at her “Yes.”

He handed Anora her pin, she smiled and gestured him into her room she didn’t care if it didn’t seem proper she was bored.

Oberyn followed her in a she went to her balcony where a table sat with wine, and tea.

“My father was here so I have wine.” She poured him a cup and then handed it to him.

She gave herself a cup of the tea that was now cold, but she didn’t mind she would drink it anyway.

Anora looked up and he was looking at her she blushed.

“My father doesn’t seem to enjoy our match… But he hasn’t called it off either.”

Oberyn narrowed his eyes, “I think he merely is protective. Any father is when it comes to his daughters.”

Anora knew of the Prince’s daughters.

“Speaking from experience?” she smiled.

Oberyn was a bit taken a back that she had not said anything distasteful, though in Dorne bastards weren’t the same as they were elsewhere. But still marrying someone with children already that were all bastards.

“Yes,” he smiled

Anora nodded, she didn’t think that her own behavior was weird. She had a bastard brother. She never even thought of being upset about his children, it would be the same if he had been widowed. At least that was her thinking.

She sipped her tea,

“You are for this match then?” He asked, Anora looked up at Oberyn.

“I am not against it.”

Oberyn watched the girl then spoke. “I find myself, battling over the idea.”

Anora raised her brow, “Why?”

He furrowed his brows and looked at her earnestly “I do not believe I am the kind who can marry happily.”

“And you believe that we would not be happy?” he sighed,

“I am not like others in Dorne,”

“I do not believe that I am the type to find much issue with that. As long as we agree that whatever you can do I can as well…”

“That’s all you want? For it be fair?”

“Yes, I want to continue to be a warrior, I do not mind going anywhere else in the world I haven’t seen much of it, along with other things of course but I believe we can do what most do. We will be an alliance not just a union.”

Oberyn smirked,

“Every time I think I understand you, you surprise me.” He closed the gap between them and brushed his knuckles across her cheek.

Anora blushed and felt her heart race,

“I try.” She spoke softly.

Oberyn smiled and placed a hand on her neck leaning in and this time setting his lips on hers. He made sure the kiss was slow and deliberate.

Anora followed his lead, her lips gently pressing to his. Her hand came up again it gripped the fabric of his robe, like she needed to be anchored.

Oberyn pulled away to look into her eyes his hands cupping her face. Her blue eyes shone with a certain kind of look, he brushed his thumb over her cheekbone.

He pressed his lips to hers, and this time it was hungrier. She could feel his thumb rubbing over her cheek. She put her back to the balcony and he followed her pressing his body to hers, she felt warm under him.

Anora pulled away needing air, she breathed harder than normal, it wasn’t just the lack of air but also her heart pounding in her chest. Oberyn looked into her eyes again, her pupils had grown bigger and her own eyes searched his.

She didn’t know what she saw, want. A certain fire burned deep in him she could see it just behind his eyes like that was what was warming her. She closed her eyes and smiled.

“What is it?” he asked curiously.

“I think we will be just fine.”

Oberyn couldn’t help but laugh at her words. It was true it seemed though she had just met him, she was already consuming his thoughts. Dreaming of her even before they met, usually he wouldn’t put merit in such things, but it seemed to him that they already clicked.

But for now, all that would have to wait till tomorrow, he knew if he stayed any longer he would take her now and he particularly didn’t feel like pissing off Lord Janus any further.

“We will talk more later… But for now, I must leave before I take you.”

Anora felt her face flush at the thought, she freed her hand from his robe and nodded once.

“Good night Oberyn.”

“Good night.” He placed another kiss to her lips then her cheek

“This looks to me like you are trying to stay.” She teased, he smirked at her.

“Do not tempt me my darling.” He then let her go and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like everything is going kind of fast for them but the dreams are pointing him towards her and she is just being served on a silver platter whether he has any romantic feelings beyond just wanting to take her to bed is yet to be seen.


	3. When the viper bites its tail.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assassins attempt to enter the castle again, they are stopped but not without dire consequences.

The next day Anora had put on her armor and grabbed her spear. Going down to the training yard. She wasn’t going to fall into any fountains today. Besides it was cool enough that she felt comfortable. She could stand the warmth in her chainmail and leather armor but some days she didn’t want to be uncomfortable.

Anora grinned seeing Dayron in the training grounds he was with Prince Oberyn, Anora smiled and he looked as she approached.

“Anora! Are you going to train with us today?” Dayron asked excited to finally get to train with the person that could coordinate with him with an effortless flow.

“Of course, I wouldn’t be wearing my armor if I wasn’t” she teased her brother

“You know what?” he retorted and nudged his sisters side with his training sword.

Anora looked at Oberyn as he chuckled at the two “Is that your spear?”

She asked seeing it was much more adorned than a training spear.

“Yes.” He grinned

“I just came from our Maester. He is the one who puts poison on the blade.”

“You fight with a spear as well?” he gestured to her spear.

“Yes. I find it easier to wield than a sword and shield.”

He nodded “You are smaller it is easier for you to move around with something like a spear.”

Anora nodded

“So, are we gonna train? I’m excited to see you in battle.”

Oberyn smiled “I will gladly train with you today.”

Dayron grinned now he truly was excited.

“I’ll go get on my armor.”

Anora nodded and he went off.

“So, I can tell you two are getting chummy.”

Anora elbowed her brother’s ribs

“Ow.” He chuckled.

 

When Oberyn came back he still had his spear but leather armor on instead of his usual fine robes and silks. he set his spear in one of the holders and picked up a training one. Anora grinned at the oncoming viper. He returned her smile eager “Are you ready?”

Anora nodded and gestured to Dayron who went to the sidelines. Anora held up her spear as did Oberyn, each circling the other figuring out when to strike. They sized each other up for a while. That is until Dayron yelled.

“You going to spar or just dance?”

Oberyn had to admit they both were doing a similar dance, trying to stand their ground against the other. But in true Red Viper fashion he went for the strike. Anora deflected it, but he was deceivingly fast. Each did their own blows even trying a bit of close combat, but she pushed him away. Though he easily went down and swiped her legs out from under her. She looked up and he was already standing above her spear pointed at very close to her chest.

“You have promise.” He smirked down at her.

Anora was about to speak when she glanced over to the wall a glint of light caught her eye as several well-armed men climb over the wall.

“Assassins!” she called out and Oberyn looked over seeing them.

“Bastards.” He spat and helped Anora up as the men knew they were caught and started to pull out their weapons.

Oberyn looked between them and his spear, he went after it. Dayron was already fighting one, another went after Anora and two went after Oberyn. These men knew who the stronger fighter was and Oberyn was focused though he dodged one of swords and hit the other with the training spear causing him to knock back and Oberyn to go straight for his spear. Oberyn didn’t see the one fighting Anora turn his attention on him, Anora went after him as he ran.

Dayron pulled a blade from his boot and was now dispatching his man. He’d have to thank his uncle later for giving him “the blade in the boot always” idea. He saw his sister going after one of the assassins as they all tried going after Oberyn. But Oberyn hadn’t noticed he was too busy trying to get his spear and once he had it, he turned stabbing one in the chest and the other two closed in Anora hot on their tails. Oberyn lunged at one and missed as he dove out of the way but Anora was too close behind the assassin and Oberyn cut her right on her lips, with the tip of his blade. His eyes went wide and he was about to say something when the other assassin gained his attention by slashing at the Prince, but his armor was enough to keep him from any major wounds. Dayron went for the other he hadn’t remembered Dayron was there, and when he wasn’t dueling or training with his sister he fought dirty. Another lesson from their Bastard uncle. He buried his blade into the assassin’s neck. Letting the poor fool fall to the ground drowning in his own blood. Dayron looked up and saw his sister holding her face, blood going down her arm. Dayron rushed to her side.

“Anora? Are you alright?” Dayron asked as Oberyn took out the other assassin. Oberyn thought to go see if his brother was okay, but then he looked over at Dayron and Anora. He had gotten her with his spear! His eyes went wide as he went to her.

“Anora?! Look at me.” She was breathing hard now, and she looked up, a horrible red mark was around the wound and it looked like her veins were popping out from the cut, her eye was closed on the right where the redness was.

She breathed in soft pants and blood ran down her chin and stained her lips “I don’t…”

She couldn’t even finish the sentence before she slumped over. Oberyn dropped his spear and picked her up.

“Go! See if my brother is alright, tell your father there were assassins.” Oberyn told Dayron

“Wait where are you going with her?” He asked as Oberyn got up and carried Anora back to the castle.

“To help her.”

 

___

 

Dayron had immediately went to find his father taking Oberyn’s spear just in case he ran into any more trouble.

He ran up and Janus looked wide eyed so did Doran they were fine. Janus stood up

“Son, what happened.”

“Assassins tried to get in through the training yards, Anora she-” “Where is she?”

Janus stood up his other daughter Salna standing too.

“She’s with Oberyn she got caught up in the battle Oberyn cut her with this.” He held up the spear. Doran looked at the spear then realized what that meant; she was poisoned, and if he knew Janus also knew. Janus’ face grew enraged and he grabbed the spear from Dayron and stalked off Salna following him.

“Father please! What is going on?”

“There is more than one reason they call him the Red Viper.” He growled.

Doran and Dayron were behind them as the went down to wherever Janus was going, and when he found prince Oberyn’s door he didn’t even have to knock the door was already open and Anora was lying on a sofa, her face still bleeding. Half of her face was covered in a red and veiny rash that’s what it looked like her lips were swollen. Janus saw Oberyn as he went around grabbing various vials. Janus didn’t break stride when he went right up to Oberyn and pointed his own spear at him the golden snake staring at him as Oberyn stood his ground.

“Is this what you wanted?” Janus boomed. Oberyn narrowed his eyes at Janus giving him a viper glare.

“I would never take the life of an innocent just to further my own comfort. I never would have wanted this.” Salna grabbed her father's arm.

“Father don’t do this…” Janus snorted and tossed the spear to another part of the room and went to his daughter who’s breathing was coming out in pants.

“My moon.” He moved hair from her face and ran his thumb over her lips.

Salna watched on and gave Oberyn a dark look “Can you help her?”

Oberyn looked at the vials in his hands “I can try…”

Janus almost didn’t move when Oberyn went over and started pouring vials into her mouth. Oberyn looked mournfully at the girl his thumb rubbing over her cheek. “Hopefully those will do…”

Janus glared at Oberyn “Hopefully? You do not know if it will work?”

Oberyn gave his own glare his viper eyes returning,

“Nothing is certain… For now, we must wait and see, if she makes it through the night, she should live.”

Janus picked up Anora almost snatching her from Oberyn’s arms. Oberyn wanted to punch Janus how could he be so stupid? He would never try and hurt someone for no good reason. She didn’t deserve death. Janus took his daughter but Salna stayed with Oberyn and looked at him frowning.

“Please tell me this was an accident.” She spoke in a low voice. Dayron interjected,

“It was an accident you must believe me Salna, it was in the heat of battle.”

Salna looked at her brother his own blue eyes reminding her of their sister, which made her chest ache. “Alright… But if she dies.”

She warned before going off. Dayron sighed and looked at Oberyn,

“I’ll take you to her later…”

Doran stood at the side of the room before looking at Oberyn, they shared no words just a look that they both could read easily on the others face.

__

 

Once they had placed Anora carefully into a bed and into more comfortable clothes. Janus dabbed a cloth on his daughter’s lips trying to cool them and take down some swelling. He sighed he would get no sleep tonight, but he could not be here either. He needed to do some things in his room pray to whoever would listen to bring his daughter back to him. He could feel his feelings bubbling up, but he forced them down. He had to work now, he had to fix this. Janus steeled his heart and left his daughters side not before grabbing her hand and kissing it.

“Come back to me my moon.”

Janus then left, tonight was a full moon, everything looked to be in his favor.

 

\--- 

 

Dayron had visited his sister and then once he had he got Oberyn.

“My father would rip me to shreds if he knew I brought you. But you deserve to know if she’s going to be okay too.” Oberyn thanked Dayron then entered the room.

He closed the door and could barely move, he felt such guilt from even this. She could die because of his carelessness. He shook his head, then went to her bedside a chair was already positioned next to it like people had been coming in. He looked at her face, she was still plagued by that horrid red stain on her beautiful skin.

He saw they had changed her clothes and taken her hair down. She didn’t look peaceful her breathing still ragged and she looked to be sweating from the fever she surely had. He looked to bowl of water and cloth. Taking the cloth, dipping it into the water. He placed the cloth on her forehead, he looked at her face now that he was close, her right eye seemed to be affected all the red mainly stayed on the right side of her face which was a good sign, it wasn’t spreading. He sighed.

“Just when I was starting to like you, you try to leave me, what am I to make of that?” he tried to joke but he was frowning.

He looked at her the pain evident on her face, and the cut on her lip luckily hadn’t split them but she would have a scar. If she lived she would forever have that reminder on her face, a flaw that he put there. Oberyn hadn’t realized but his chest hurt, it ached at the thought of always seeing that scar there. But mostly it ached thinking she would not make it through the night.

He didn’t know if it was guilt or something more, but the guilt didn’t help at all.

Oberyn moved hair from her face and brushed his hand across her cheek. It felt so hot, like her skin was on fire. He moved the cloth and dipped it in the water, dabbing her face with it. When she felt cooler to his touch he put the cloth in the water wrung it out then set it on the side of the bowl looking at Anora and her face.

“Come back Anora…”

He said simply closing his eyes and kissing her forehead. Then placing the cloth back on her forehead. He then went to the chair, his arms resting on the side of the bed, his hand holding hers his thumb rubbing over her knuckles. He didn’t care if Janus was going to be pissed if he found him, he wasn’t going to leave her alone for the night, plus he had to make sure she was okay.


	4. Nothing is quite like the dark of the moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Viper is hissed at. Enter the Saros Maester. Who is an enigma just like the family he has pledged himself to, and enter The Bastard Uncle, who is no true bastard, his love for Anora rivals that of her father's fierce love.

It was a restless night for Oberyn he would take the cloth and dab it over her heated skin and at some point, in the night her fever broke and Oberyn dared to hope that she really was getting better. He didn’t see Janus at all that night and he wondered what was more important than seeing if his daughter was alive.

Once the sun rose over the horizon Oberyn stirred, he had fallen asleep in his chair his head resting on his arms. He then remembered why he had been here in the first place and looked to Anora, his eyes searching her face, the red mark had receded and was not on her eye anymore mostly it took over her cheek and lips at the point. Oberyn sighed in relief she was going to survive. He had to get more things from the Maester later, so he could make sure the antidote kept working.

He looked up when he heard the door open, Salna, Anora’s half sister stood there. She looked like a true Dornish woman, with her dark hair and dark eyes, and skin that reminded him of the sand. Nothing like her white-haired sister who had the brightest blue eyes Oberyn had ever seen, and skin so white it reminded him snow.

Salna saw the scene before her and the prince's disheveled clothes.

“You stayed with her all night?” she asked.

Oberyn nodded and Salna smiled warmly.

“I am glad, I knew you would.” She went the other side of the bed looking at her sister’s face.

“I knew the guilt you felt you would feel compelled to do so, so I was not worried for my dear sister.” She caressed the girl’s face kissing her forehead then looking at Oberyn.

“You are in fact the one who poisoned her; even if it was on accident, I knew you would know what to do. How to care for her. I have sent for our Maester, I know father will feel better if she is in his hands.” Oberyn nodded he wanted Janus to feel comfortable his family would feel more at ease as well, but he also knew if the Maester took care of her, she would be welled care for. Oberyn noticed Salna trying to read his face.

“What?” he asked, and it sounded more annoyed than he had meant it to, but the girl didn’t crumble at the Viper’s hiss.

“I am trying to figure out if you truly care for my sister… Being the heir to House Saros, I must keep my younger siblings best interests in my heart, and I am trying to figure out if you care for her…” Salna didn’t falter in her words they were strong, and they were not meant as an offense to the viper.

“I care, but I do not love her... But even so I as her intended will do my best to care for her.”

Salna seemed satisfied with his answer and nodded.

“Good, because if you hurt my sister nobody in Dorne could protect you from Dayron and I.”

Oberyn looked at Salna and laughed this family and their fierce love was something to behold. “Your family loves one another so fiercely.”

“Of course we do, you’ll probably see it once she wakes up Anora loves just as fiercely if not so fiercely it rivals my fathers, I do believe that her passion is what will cause you to fall for her. As it did for my father and stepmother. ”

Oberyn smiled and looked down at the girl in question her face seemed peaceful.

They heard a knock and when it opened Oberyn was wide eyed at what he saw. It was an older man, his hair a deep silver with streaks of black, his bread close to his jaw. He was dressed in maester’s robes, but he had broad shoulders and Oberyn could tell the man was strong, he had darker skin than Salna like he spent a lot of time outside. The man bowed at Oberyn.

“Prince Oberyn, I am maester Varryn. Maester to house Saros.” He had strange accent that Oberyn was sure he had heard before then it came to him.

“You are that Dothraki man who joined the citadel a few years back. I remember they didn’t want to let you in at first but once you were in, you forged your first link in a few weeks. You were spoke of all over. A horse lord becoming a maester was quite the scandal.”

Varryn half grinned and nodded, “Yes, I am him.”

Oberyn was a bit surprised that he found the man to be on the Isle all this time since his people were afraid of ocean water. _They fear any water their horses cannot drink_. But the man had came all the way to Westeros so surely he didn’t fear sea water to much. Then Varryn set down a case he had been carrying it made soft clinking noises when it moved, and he knew it had to hold the medicines Varryn had brought. Salna smiled at the man and told him she was going to go tell her father that he had arrived. Varryn nodded then opened the case looking through some vials then choosing one.

Salna left with little reverence to Oberyn but Oberyn didn’t really care he was more focused on what Varryn was doing. He didn’t try to give the vial to Anora instead he opened it, grabbing a clean cloth he had in the case before pouring it on it and dabbing her lips with it. “You do not have to stay prince Oberyn.”

Oberyn shook his head “I want to make sure she is okay.”

Varryn looked at Anora’s face, “Was this mark worse yesterday?”

Oberyn nodded and Varryn opened Anora’s right eye then let it go so it would close gently, “Doesn’t look like the eye got any damage, but we’ll have to wait till she wakes up to fully know the extent of the damage to her eye.”

Oberyn didn’t think that she could possibly be blind in one eye, but the redness had practically taken up the whole right side of her face.

“I heard how she came to get the wound and the cut, it was an honest mistake… I doubt Anora will blame you for anything. She’d probably blame herself.”

Oberyn couldn’t understand why she would, but she did seem to beat herself up over things. She hadn’t even complained when she fell in the fountain and got injured. At least not about her injury.

“She wouldn’t want you to blame yourself.”

But he did he blamed himself and knew Janus probably did too. Varryn grabbed a container of something, it looked to be a salve of some kind he was likely trying to get her swelling down, her lips were still inflamed, but not too horribly. He watched the maester work for a few moments until there was a knock and in came Dayron. He nodded at maester Varryn then looked to Oberyn.

“I came to warn you my father is eating with Doran and he then will be here, with my bastard uncle no less. And if you think my father is bad, my uncle will give him a run for his money when it comes to Anora.”

That was when said uncle came leaning against the doorframe they hadn’t noticed him until he spoke making Dayron jump and look back.

“And he isn’t happy about any of this…”

Oberyn had heard of the smuggler of house Saros, he was famed mostly across the narrow sea. His reputation for not only being a good smuggler but also an amazing sellsword, usually people would call on him when they needed something taken care of and taken care of quickly. The man even had stories around him, how he could turn into a shadow. Oberyn knew these stories were probably just that, stories but when he laid eyes on the man, his dark skin and even darker hair, he looked almost like a shadow his close facial hair made him look even darker. He wore black, with gold trim. He didn’t wear much jewelry except for a silver thumb ring on his hand and a necklace that had an onyx moon.

The thumb ring was a match to Anora’s, just the fact that he only wore that one ring spoke volumes to Oberyn.

“Callisto…” He greeted.

Callisto looked at Oberyn his dark ebony eyes narrowed at the prince, he ignored him as he went to his niece’s side. His eyes growing even darker, as his head snapped and looked at Oberyn, but he held his tongue and simply grabbed his niece’s hand, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her fingers, he simply closed his eyes holding her hand in his.

“I want you always by her side Varryn can you do that old friend?” He asked softly, his eyes had opened, and he gave him a look and Varryn nodded.

“Of course, Callisto.” Callisto looked at his niece’s face and let go of her hand placing it back at her side,

“Is she getting better or worse?” he asked.

“She made it through the night, she will most likely live.” Varryn said to Callisto who nodded.

“You best leave prince Oberyn before my brother gets here… I told him how much I disagree with this match.”

Oberyn scowled was this family always so fierce? He simply just went to the door and passed Dayron who gave Oberyn a sad look but said nothing.

 

__

 

Once Oberyn was gone Callisto looked at Dayron “Why do you like him so much?”

Dayron frowned at his uncle,

“He has done nothing wrong uncle, it was an accident.”

Callisto scoffed “You are naïve Dayron, my distrust is far more than simply because he cut her, he has a sexual appetite that is well known from here to the free cities.”

Dayron didn’t really listen to gossip but he still didn’t like the idea of his sister being forbidden from things while her husband went around a fucked his was through Westeros.

“I do not believe he will do right by her…” Callisto looked angry.

“I have known many men who think themselves just and yet still are cruel to those he says he cares for.” Callisto couldn’t help but think of his father and he clenched his jaw.

Dayron sighed “I guess we will see, my father hasn’t stopped the engagement even after this.”

Callisto scowled and grabbed his niece’s hand again, he sat down where the chair was now it was his turn to stand watch over her, and he would until they threw him out.

 

__ 

 

Janus came into Anora’s room seeing his brother by his daughter’s side, of course that is where Callisto ran off to in such a hurry. Ever since he had laid on the pale girl just a week after she was born he knew his brother had fallen in love, his ebony eyes had lit up when he saw his niece, he was sure that Callisto had promised the girl everything she’d ever want, and all his love. True he loved Salna and Dayron, both he had spoiled since birth. But Anora was his moon and after Callisto had started to call her that it caught on. Even Janus had picked it up. Where Callisto was the dark of the night Anora was the light.

Maester Varryn was sitting at the desk looking over some books when he saw the Lord of house Saros, he looked over at Callisto who merely looked at Anora. He knew Callisto was angry with Janus. But he said nothing they had to work things out themselves.

Callisto looked at his brother and frowned,

“The redness is going away… Varryn hopes she will wake in a day or so.”

He told his brother and Janus went to his brother’s side, Anora’s mark was now only at just above her lips and on her lips no more angry red mark. Janus thanked the moon. He took a necklace with a moonstone in a crescent shape and placed it around his daughter’s neck he was sure she would make it now, but he wasn’t going to take any chances.

“I am guessing you will stay with her every moment?” Janus asked and Callisto scoffed.

“You know I will be.”

Janus nodded, and he rubbed a hand over his.

“You should rest my Lord.” Varryn told him.

Janus nodded and looked at Callisto “Try not to kill Oberyn.”

Callisto snapped his head towards his brother and glared that darkness at him, he knew his brother was teasing.

“You know what…” He growled.

Janus just smiled and went out of the room.

Oberyn had gone back to his room, when he stopped outside the door of Ellaria’s room he could hear moaning on the other side. He raised a brow and wondered who Ellaria had wrangled in. He smirked and opened the door, he was surprised but only a little by the scene he saw it was Salna Saros.

“I see you have been preoccupying yourself.” He smirked and Salna gasped trying to cover herself, but Ellaria smiled at Oberyn.

“Thought if you got one, I should get the other.”

Oberyn laughed and shook his head.

“That is why I haven’t seen you in the past days you have been tangled in dear Salna.”

Salna blushed and Ellaria chuckled and kissed the girl’s cheek.

“Have fun you two.” He winked and walked out of the room, he heard Salna squeak as Ellaria pounced on her.

Ellaria, she had ever changing moods, and he did not mind. She knew he was betrothed now, and she knew that, that meant he could no longer be with her. True they had only been travelling together for a short time, but she easily found a new paramour which he gladly accepted.

At least she wouldn’t be upset.

Oberyn was exhausted as he went to his room he could feel his feet dragging a bit. He would have to rest some then get back to Anora. No matter if her bastard uncle was there or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cousin when they read this said they were expecting Callisto to pull a dagger at any time haha. I hope he comes across well. 
> 
> Also Ellaria as you can tell is Salna my cousins characters love interest, so there was a reason she accepted all this after disappearing. You'll see more of Ellaria and Salna in my cousins fic.


	5. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora wakes up.

Oberyn woke and saw that his room was dark except for the moon’s light on his balcony. He sat up, and lazily rubbed his face. He stood up from bed and went to get some other clothes than what he had worn earlier. He chose a gold robe this time that only had a sun on his back embroidered in and decorations on his arms that were like a snake’s scales. He just wore his normal leather britches and his dark boots.

He then went to Anora’s room, he saw the door was open and lights from candles danced in the hall. Surely, they were watching over here even at night. Oberyn peeked into the room and seeing Callisto sitting where he had been the previous night he was speaking softly to his niece, it sounded almost like singing but it was so quiet Oberyn wasn’t sure. He pet the girl’s hair lovingly.

“You really do love her, don’t you?” Oberyn spoke Callisto stopped his whispering and looked at Oberyn.

“Of course, she is my blood.” He scowled at the prince.

“She is more than that to you.” Oberyn going to the other side of the bed, maester Varryn was now looked to be making some kind of salve.

 “You are correct… I love her more than an uncle has a right to, like if she was my own. She holds a special place in my heart.” He didn’t fear telling Oberyn this because he knew the man would not be able to use his weakness against him.

“She is your moon?” Oberyn remembered Janus calling Anora that on more than one occasion.

“Yes, she is my moon.” Callisto narrowed his eyes at Oberyn.

“Why are you here?” Callisto asked darkly.

“I came to see how Anora was doing.”

Callisto scoffed at him, “You do not truly care, this is all formality for you.”

Oberyn now glared at Callisto “And who are you to say whether I care or not?”

The viper was getting tired of Callisto and his insinuating.

“I care for her; did I not spend all night watching over her as to see her through the worst of this?” Oberyn glared his viper eyes at Callisto.

Callisto scowled and had to admit that he had and anyone who didn’t truly care wouldn’t have themselves so uncomfortable they would have sent for the maester and left it in his hands, but Oberyn had stayed himself.

Callisto was still stubborn though and was sure Oberyn would cast his niece aside once he grew bored of her.

Oberyn stilled stayed in the room no matter if Callisto was still there or not.

 

__

 

Soon the sun began to shine through the windows and onto the balcony, it shined and Oberyn groaned he had fallen asleep on one of the lounge chairs and decidedly regretted it as he heard his back pop in protest.

He looked over at Anora her uncle had his head on her bed and his hand was holding hers, she looked peaceful now, she no longer had any redness except where the cut on her lips was. Varryn was still sitting at the desk tea in front of him. Oberyn could smell the brew from where he sat, lavender was a main component. It was relaxing. He stood up and Callisto’s head snapped up and he looked at Anora.

He had felt her hand squeeze his, and that’s what woke him up. She was still squeezing a bit and Callisto stood up.

“My moon? Anora?” He searched her face as Oberyn went to the other side of the bed with Varryn.

Anora’s face scrunched up then she opened her eyes slowly, and they could see her beautiful blue eyes behind her eyelashes.

She tried to sit up but had little strength. Varryn put a hand on her shoulder, “My lady please you haven’t eaten in almost 3 days, you are too weak.”

She shook her head and gripped Varryn’s robes, he shook his head and helped her sit up. He was strong and could easily bodily move her and placed pillows behind her back to make her comfortable.

She opened her mouth to speak but her throat was too dry she touched her throat looking at the three men, Callisto quickly poured her a cup of water and she drank it quickly. He gave her another soon after and she drank that one just as fast not caring about the water that had gone down her chin. When she finished she wiped her face with her arm.

Callisto smiled and kissed the girl’s forehead taking the cup back.

“Thank you.” She spoke softly, she looked curiously at Varryn and Oberyn.

“You all look like you’ve been here for a while, Callisto and Oberyn look like they slept.”

Oberyn laughed and shook his head. Anora smiled and Callisto wrapped his arms around her before going to the door.

“I’ll go tell your father you are awake and already making jokes.” He grinned at his niece and left them to go find Lord Janus.

Varryn shook his head and went back to his seat.

Oberyn stayed and looked at her with a sad smile. Anora looked at him and tilted her head slightly “What’s wrong?”

Oberyn didn’t look away from her eyes as she looked up at him.

“You almost died, I was so worried that you would leave too soon.” He took her hand and brought it to his lips.

“But I didn’t, I assume I have you to thank for that?”

“I also put you in this situation, I was careless.”

Anora shook her head, “Oberyn it was an accident, you are not to blame.”

“Don’t you blame yourself either…” He warned her his viper eyes giving her a sort of intensity that made her stomach clench.

“I will try not to.”

“Good. Because you did nothing wrong.” Anora nodded and thought for a moment.

“I think this means we just need to train together more, when Dayron and I were younger we’d always step on each other during a fight. We need to learn to be a united front.”

Oberyn couldn’t help the smile that came to his face, “You are right, and as soon as you are able I will train with you. We will be a united force working side by side.”

He let go of her hand and tilted her head up with his finger under her chin giving her a soft kiss to the uncut side of her mouth, he smiled through the kiss. Anora got a deep blush and looked to maester Varryn who just had a smile on his face as he prepared a mixture. Then she looked to Oberyn who was still looking at her face with his dark eyes.

“You blush so easily.” He teased and Anora didn’t have the strength to elbow him other wise she would have.

“I can’t help it…” She admitted and Oberyn smiled.

The door opened then, and Janus stood there his eyes wide as he went to his daughter, Oberyn took a step back letting Janus have full access to his daughter. A servant came in with a platter of food, a soup that was mostly broth and some bread along with some honey. All things she could easily eat to get her strength back. And some other things for the others that had been with her. 

Janus hugged his daughter “I am glad to see you awake.”

He told her and kissed her forehead.

“Do you think you can eat?” he asked and Anora nodded.

Janus went over to the platter taking the soup first with some bread going over to his daughter.

“Do you think you can hold the bowl?”

“Yes, I am not _that_ weak father.”

Callisto then came in with Dayron and Salna, he was laughing at what his niece had said.

Dayron and Salna grinned seeing their sister awake each going to her kissing her face and hugging her. Oberyn smiled, they all loved one another so much.

After they had hugged their sister enough they both let her try and eat, which she did with vigor she finished off her broth and easily ate the bread. Now she sat up by herself and was sipping tea that Varryn had given her, he had given it to her after she swallowed the mixture he had just made. It would settle her stomach incase she ate too much too early but would also help her regain her strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always nice. Thank you for reading this far!


	6. Other Lands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some soft conversation turns romantic. Some mindless conversation gives Anora a chance to wonder who is after who?

Once everyone had been assured that Anora would be okay, they left. Janus needed to speak to Doran, and Callisto was going with him. Salna and Dayron didn’t want to leave but Dayron had training to do and Salna had to meet with some ladies of the court. Varryn left as well, he needed rest and Anora had insisted he go and sleep now that she was okay. Oberyn stayed though.

Anora blushed when he had insisted on staying. She couldn’t convince him otherwise, so she got him to get her to the sofa at least she said she didn’t want to be in bed anymore. Oberyn could understand why, she was probably hurting from being in the same position for three days.

She now sat on the sofa leaning against the back of it, she had on her robe that tied around her waist. She looked over at Oberyn.

“I’m sure you could be doing something much more interesting than caring for me.”

Oberyn shook his head and moved some hair from her face.

“No, my place is here.”

Anora raised a brow at him then shrugged.

“Tell me something.”

Oberyn was next to raise his brow.

“Like what?”

“Like a story, a story about you.”

Oberyn laughed and shook his head.

“Oh, come on, I know you must have some kind of stories. You’ve traveled all over.”

Oberyn thought for a moment, he had been around, fought as a sell sword as a second son.

“I was a sell sword for some time.”

Anora looked at him wide eyed “You’re kidding?”

He shook his head.

“No, I fought with the second sons. Generally, a good ban of warriors, some of them were less than good though. A lot didn’t have much honor but being a sell sword, you don’t have much or otherwise some of the jobs are a great deal harder.”

Oberyn scratched his jaw “We took jobs all over, Volantis, Myr, Bravos, Qarth, Astapor, Mereen.”

Anora looked at him curiously “Those last two… They are slave cities.”

Oberyn nodded “Yes, they are slave cities. The masters there are cruel bastards. Usually they make examples of their disobedient slaves by nailing them to posts.”

Anora wrinkled her nose “They sound like…”

She couldn’t think of a good enough word to describe how horrid they were.

“They sound like a bunch of cunts.”

Oberyn laughed and hard. She was so blunt sometimes and often spoke more like her uncle than a lady, but she was a warrior. She spent her days around men who didn’t have very wide vocabularies and it rubbed off on her. But he admired that about her how honest she was.

“Yes they are, they think themselves better than those they work to death only because they were born in a higher place.”

Anora couldn’t grasp that, even though she was born in a higher place herself. She did not see herself as such. That is what made her a good commander she got in the trenches she was willing to work and willing to learn about her soldiers. Let them know who they were fighting for.

“You aren’t at all like most high born ladies.” Oberyn mused.

Anora scoffed,

“Thank the moon for that. I could never wrap my head around the damned court talk, all the subtle insults. Some Lord… I can’t quite remember his name once asked me “Are you calling me a liar?” when he was accusing me of something with his son, my sister would have said something terribly clever but I just looked him straight in the face and said “Yes.””

Oberyn again laughed hardily, she would just outright call someone a liar to their face no matter the way it looked. She truly wasn’t like any of the court ladies who tried to be clever, more so than they usually were. She was sure of who she was and what she was good at, she didn’t try to pretend she was something she was not.

“I am glad you are not like the ladies of the court.” Oberyn smiled and looked at her she was blushing now the bravado now gone. He smirked at the red rising in her cheeks and got close tilting her head up.

“But you blush as prettily as a maid.” He grinned, her hand gripping his wrist and she pouted at him with a glare but there was no anger behind it.

“I am a maid you dolt.” She whispered and Oberyn couldn’t helped the deep laugh that shook him, but still he pressed his lips to hers smiling through the kiss.

Soon his kiss became more heated and he wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her into his side, he could feel the curve of her body and he even could feel her heart pounding her chest. Like it was some bird in her ribs shaking them like it would a cage. She felt so fully he could tell that just from feeling the beast in her chest that she called a heart.

Anora had to pull back and she hissed touching the cut on her lip, it was still tender. She pulled back her finger and a small amount of blood was there.

“Damn.” She hissed.

 

Oberyn looked darkly at the blood. Anora saw the look and touched his face to make him look at her. He did but hesitantly pain in his dark eyes.

“Oberyn… It’s okay.” She whispered softly. He could feel those words in him like they had entered him and had gone into his spine and warmed his insides, his name on her lips whispered so softly made his insides feel molten.

He grabbed her face with both hands turning to face her, her hands going to his arms squeezing telling him she was there. She closed her eyes. He looked at her, just looked. The softness of her milk white skin that had a soft glow in the afternoon sun, the red that was in her cheeks and on her nose that said she was alive and that she was feeling. Feeling because of him. Her hair that mussed but flowing down her back in beautiful soft white curls. Her delicate hands that had calluses from the years of work with weapons but still soft in there own right. But the stain now of blood on her lips from the cut that went opposite of the way her mouth was. An imperfection, but a sign that she had lived.

He ran his thumb over the cut spreading the blood over her skin, she opened her eyes just barely and he kissed her again. It was tender and he could taste the blood on his tongue when he pulled back.

“Forgive me.”

Anora shook her head “It’s alright.”

Oberyn got up and went to the bowl with the damp cloth and brought it to her so she could hold it to her lips.

“Maybe just kiss the one side of my lips for a bit.” She teased pressing the cloth to her mouth and Oberyn shook his head smiling.

 

 

Varryn had finally allowed Anora to go out she wasn’t allowed to do anything strenuous so she was forced to do something with her sister that day. Salna took her to the solar of Princess Mellario of Norvos. Anora hadn’t remembered seeing her much in the whole time she had been in Sunspear, Salna had told Anora it was because her marriage with Doran was strained and they were currently in an argument. About what? No one was sure. Anora just knew the Princess was ever a lady making small talk with her ladies of the court and giving her courtesies.

Anora had her elbow on the table in a very unladylike fashion and was playing with her food. Salna kicked her under the table. And Anora shot up.

“Ow!”

That caught the attention of the other ladies.

Mellario raised a brow at Anora and Anora put her hand up

“I just kicked the leg of the table…”

She gave a side glance to her sister who was sipping her wine.

“My lady you’ve been quite this whole time why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself, we will be spending a lot more time together since you are betrothed to my brother by law.”

Mellario had a sweet smile on her face, and had tanned dark skin. She had on a black wig which was the fashion for Norvoshi women. She seemed to not have settled into the Dornish lifestyle much she still wore the style of Norvos. Anora wasn’t sure how she felt about her but decided to humor her.

“Well, I am being trained to command in battle.” That sent a wave of whispers through the women in the room but Mellario just seemed a bit surprised.

“Your father allows this?”

“Of course, he has taken into account what I am good at and has decided I am best at battle, I am not very good at the subtleties of the court.”

Mellario looked as if she was taking in this information.

“And Prince Oberyn does not mind this either, even after your accident?”

Anora shook her head.

“One accident should not color a persons world. Though it was a grave accident I am still alive and am able to go and battle another day.”

Mellario smiled at this,

“You are determined, much like Prince Oberyn.”

Salna smirked at her sister.

“My lady sister does not know when to quit princess, you will find it a bothersome trait after a while.”  

Anora chuckled and nudged her sister.

“You know what?”

Mellario laughed her hand in front of her mouth.

“What is your weapon of choice my lady?” one woman asked, she had on a deep purple dress.

“Spear.” Anora answered smiling proudly.

Some of the women nodded in approving.

“My brother Dayron, he uses dual blades. Our master at arms has been training us together since we were young, we flow together in battle almost like water. He is my second in command, and will be by my side for every battle. Or at least try to be, if I need him elsewhere that’s where he will go. Me and my siblings have studied long and hard about battles and siege tactics we all can coordinate, my father has taught us how to protect our house. And I plan on doing the same for House Martell and Dorne.”

Mellario grinned “You are very passionate.”

“I am, or I try to be.”

“Your love for your home and your House comes through very clear, I am glad that we have people like you protecting us.”

Anora grinned. She had only fought in one battle so far to beat back the houses that had tried to assassinate Doran. But then again someone had sent more assassins, but who were they for this time? There had only been those four. Anora started thinking and Salna saw the wheels in her sisters head turning the commander coming forward instead of the girl.

“Anora? What are you thinking?” Salna asked.

Anora stood up.

“Excuse me Princess, Ladies but I must go find my betrothed and Prince Doran… And my father.” She picked up her skirts.

Salna looked between her and the other women and was wide eyed.

“Anora?!”

“I’ll explain later!” She called back as she rushed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Thank you for reading this far. Kudos and Comments are always welcome and Hope to see you again in the next chapter! You all are so great.


	7. Those who hide in the tides.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora's military mind goes to work and the enemy is closer than they think.

Anora found Prince Doran with Oberyn and they were discussing something that was written in several books. They looked up when the guard at the door stopped Anora and she shoved his hand off.

“Its alright let her in, Lady Anora what is wrong?” Prince Doran asked looking over the now flushed face girl she had been jogging through the halls looking for anyone.

Anora pushed passed the guard and breathed heavily Oberyn going to her and leading her to a seat and sitting her down.

“Sit, and drink this.” He poured her some water which she drank happily.

She sighed when she finished the first cup and tried to steady her breathing, Oberyn then handing her a second cup which she took a few more gulps from then sighed again. She took another deep breath this time finding the air to at least form her words.

“The assassins.”

This made both men tense up she waved her hand.

“No, no there wasn’t another attack.” They visibly settled.

“Then what?” Oberyn asked.

Anora gestured for them to sit, Oberyn did and Doran took his place at the desk.

“I was thinking about the two attacks while with the Princess. I lead the battle for the defeat of the other houses that had sent assassins after you my Prince, those assassins they were hired. Nobody would be in the employ of such low Houses, not with the skill of what the first set had. But the second set of assassins, they were clumsy, had no real skill. It also seemed like they weren’t looking to get into the castle otherwise they could have. There are plenty of places they could have gotten in if they really wanted to, but they went for the training yard? They seemed very focused on Oberyn.”

Doran and Oberyn exchanged looks.

“But as you said they were clumsy what if they were just stupid enough to try and get past us.” Oberyn said.

Anora shook her head.

“No, I think they saw you on their way to get into the castle and took their chances. I think these were two totally separate attacks.”

Doran looked grave and as he looked at his desk then looked at his brother, “Made any enemies of late?”

Oberyn scoffed “I only have a few living enemies, but I do not think any would be so bold as to try and attack here.”

Doran shook his head.

Anora looked between the two she knew the assassins had been prepared coming in Dornish clothing and using Dornish weapons, they would not make it known exactly where they were from but Anora would get to the bottom of this. She would not let anyone get away with trying to hurt her family or her home. And attacking her betrothed in her future home that was an insult she could not take.

Oberyn looked at Anora “So what do you plan to do my light? Go after these assassins?”

Anora blinked he had never called her that before but she only wavered for a second before she strengthened her resolve again.

“Of course, I will find out who sent them and why, and then bring them to face the King’s justice.”

Doran shook his head “Let us wait until you are better Lady Anora you shouldn’t have even pushed yourself as much as you did, getting here you could have collapsed or brought on a fever.”

Anora scrunched up her face, and Oberyn laughed.

“She believes she is made of Valyrian steel!”

Anora scowled at Oberyn and he continued his laughter.

“Please Anora I do not wish to see you ill again. Have someone fetch Lord Janus.” He called to a guard outside who promptly did as he was told.

Anora tried to protest but the man was already gone she huffed knowing she would get an earful from Varryn.

 

 

And Anora was right, she was greeted with an upset Dothraki maester, and her father. Who wanted to know why she had pushed herself after she had been told to rest and not strain herself? Once Astrea had explained that she thought the second assassins were sent by someone else who in fact did not hire these ones. They either did not have the resources or did not think they needed said hired help.

Janus shook his head “Anora I understand the urgency to tell others, but you must think of your health.”

Anora frowned “But father, if I can not protect those I care for what good is my health?”

Varryn couldn’t help his smile at that.

“She’s learned the worst lessons from you my Lord.”

Janus looked back at the Maester and scowled but he was right his daughter had learned all his more aggravating traits all though admirable ones.

“My moon please, your health is just as important as the ones you care for because if you were gone who would protect them?” He caressed her cheek.

“Now Maester Varryn will take you to your room where you will _rest_ for the rest of the day and stay and rest for the next few days. You only have to be locked in your tower a few more days.” He teased smiling.

Anora still pouted.

“I will come visit you.” Oberyn told her and Anora nodded.

Varryn stepped up as Anora stood and swept her legs from under her carrying her.

 “Hey! I can walk.” She protested.

“You already strained yourself enough for today. Do not worry I could carry you all over this castle and not get tired.” He smiled at her.

Anora crossed her arms “That’s not what I was worried about at all.”

Varryn laughed and took Anora to her room.

 

 

 

The seas were peaceful off the Broken Arm of Dorne, but all was not peaceful in the mind of Euron Greyjoy. His men had not returned, and it had been almost a week. He gripped the wood of the ship and glowered at the direction he knew Sunspear was. He had been having these dreams that lead him here, to Dorne. He dreamed of that Dornish snake, and other snakes too. His lover Ellaria even some of his daughters, they had surrounded this woman that glowed like the moon, and bit her with their fangs, he had to save this woman. That woman, she had only come to him in one other dream. Where she had stars in her hair and was adorned to look like a moon Goddess, beckoning him closer like the moon would the tide. He had thrown the man whom had woke him overboard and he hadn’t dreamed of her since until he saw her in danger surrounded by those snakes.

The woman that moved him like the moon moved the tides. She was the moon. He was convinced that she had come to give him her power, and to bring him the seven kingdoms even the world.

He would have her, and he would save her from that Dornish bastard. He just needed the right opportunity. The right time to strike. Euron was no fool, he had sent those men in to see if he could get them to come out. If they thought maybe if someone was coming after them they would try to get away. But it had failed. Those idiots must have botched it somehow.

Euron grit his teeth and clenched his jaw to the point of pain but he didn’t care. The moon girl was stuck in that damned place and he was out here at the mercy of her power and the Gods.

He wished so much to be able to hold her and feel her in his arms. Know that she was safe with him, and not surrounded by Vipers, and who knows what else. It grinded against Euron’s nerves.

One of his men approached “Captain?”

Euron’s head snapped and the man looked apprehensive “What is it?”

“Sir, we are ready to set sail.”

Euron grabbed the man roughly “Did I tell you to even begin to do that?”

The man looked scared now he stammered.

“I’ll give you your answer…” He pulled out his sword and ran the man through.

“No, I did not.” He bodily threw the man over the side of the ship and looked at his crew.

“We will not move until I fucking have that Dornish snake in my sights and I have the moon with me!”

The crew looked at each other but began undoing their work as Euron went back to his glowering his sword covered in blood, but he didn’t care he’d use it on the next man that gave him any news that did not pertain to his moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the crazy Greyjoy. Euron Crow eye. 
> 
> Now it is time to put Oberyn and Anora to the test. It is time to see if these warriors can face this enemy and come out still together in the end.


	8. Flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora is locked away and writes some people she hasn't thought about much. Oberyn and Anora learn to flow together and things get hot.

Anora had her hair up in a simple braid and wore a dark blue dress with golden designs on it, she looked lovely sitting perched on a chair trying to look at the sea. Oberyn watched her carefully she wouldn’t be able to fall the metal work kept her from that fate, but she could still hurt herself.

“Do you think we could go sailing? I am tired of being trapped up here.” She finally spoke and Oberyn smiled.

“Of course we can, we will have to take Sarella, and Nymeria they love the open water. We will make a day of it.”

“Sarella… Her mother was the pirate was she not?” Anora asked curiously.

“Yes, she was, I am glad you are taking an interest in my daughters.”

“And why would I not? Varryn’s people would say that they are “The blood of my blood.”” Anora smiled

“I like that saying because it is true, they will be my family as much as you will be my family. I know it has been a whirlwind, so I haven’t really had a chance to meet all of them, but I do hope to.”

Oberyn smiled at Anora she truly was something else. He watched as she got down and sighed now she was dreaming of open ocean.

Oberyn grinned at her “Are you really so bored?”

“Yes!” she groaned.

“You did not get sick much as a child, did you?”

Anora shook her head “Not really, I was just mostly kept out of the sun because of my skin. But that’s why my father had so many kinds of palms and trees planted in the moon gardens, so I would have plenty of shade, so I could still play. And he put a huge sheet of canvas over the training area too, sometimes I’d still come back with redness on my nose and cheeks but its not as bad.”

“With such delicate skin I’m surprised you don’t carry around a shawl to cover yourself.”

“Sunburns stopped bothering me after awhile beside I’m not the type to walk around like some silent sister with my face covered all the time.”

Oberyn laughed “Thank goodness for that.”

Anora stretched in her seat soon it would be the evening meal and she would only be stuck in her room another night before being able to go out again. She had spent all her time doing anything she could to pass the time, she read, she tried to write but just ended up writing some nonsense that she tossed. She had written to some distant family telling them of her betrothal. Mostly her Tyrell family, she knew her grandmother Olenna would want to hear it straight from her, and probably would respond with something clever. Her cousins would probably say something about being overjoyed for her. Anora now knew of Oberyn’s dislike for her uncle, Mace she had heard him calling him “The fat Lord of the flowers.” Anora told Oberyn that Olenna would probably agree with Oberyn on that. Anora didn’t mind if he didn’t like him she didn’t know of him much. He visited maybe once in her life and Anora’s mother rarely took Anora off the island except for once when she was twelve.

She had met her two cousins Margery and Loras at the time, Loras proclaiming that girls couldn’t be knights. To which Anora punched him square in the face resulting in a fist fight. Which Olenna said she had rightly bested Loras for all the good his training and supposed battle prowess was.

Anora then thought about her mother in Highgarden. She had left the Isle of the Moon sometime ago and Anora never understood why, she didn’t know if their marriage had ultimately failed or if something had happened that the other could not forgive. Either way Anora had not seen Ayana Saros of House Tyrell in more than two years, and Anora for the life of her could not seem to finish her letter. Deciding simply to tell her of the betrothal and that’s it nothing else.

She sealed each letter and handed them to Maester Varryn when he came to check on Anora along with take her to the evening meal. Anora hadn’t told her father about the letters she wrote or that she had said anything to her mother at all, she figured she would best leave all that alone for now.

 

 

Anora had woke up early the next day, Oberyn had promised to start her training that day now that she was allowed to move freely and leave her “tower”. She put on her leather training armor and put her hair up in braid, no ornaments today besides her one thumb ring that she refused to take off. Despite dressing so plainly she still somehow managed to look ethereal. Something the Saros’ shared they all some how managed to look utterly mesmerizing no matter what.

Anora entered the training yard with a grin on her face. Oberyn looked up and gave a grin of his hands going to his hips. He was dressed in his leathers as well.

“I am glad to see you so lively my light.”

Anora shoved his shoulder “I am always lively.”

Oberyn smirked she was getting bolder with him, which meant she was getting comfortable. Good they needed that comfort.

“Well good I will need some of that energy to train you.” He grabbed a spear throwing one to her which she caught and smiled confidently turning it over in her hand.

“Ahh showing off, now are we?” he raised a brow.

“Just a bit.”

Oberyn shook his head and stood next to Anora.

“Now, we have to move as one in battle. Since we both use a spear we need to be like, like…” “The Sun and the Moon.” Oberyn laughed of course she would make that connection.  

“Yes, my love like the Sun and the Moon. Now you must light on your feet which from your training already I am sure you already know this. But I want you to be even lighter than that.”

Anora gave him a look “I can only move so carefully.”

Oberyn smiled and stood in front of her, then knelt a bit picking her up by her waist. Anora gave a surprised squeak dropping the spear and tried to weigh herself down out of surprise.

“Put your legs around my waist I won’t let you fall.” He spoke into her ear his breath causing a shiver to go up her spine she did as she was told, and he moved to the wall where he set her down and made sure she was steady before taking a step back. Her face was as red as crimson and he smirked to himself before taking her leg and removing her boot.

“Hey, what do you think you are doing?” She pouted trying to jerk her foot away.

Oberyn just gripped her ankle “You must learn to be lighter than me and this way you can feel your movement better.”

He removed her other boot and set them aside helping her off the wall.

“Now come.” He took her hand and lead her to the middle of the arena again he gave her back the spear and stood behind her.

Anora felt her heart race and breathed in then out. She had to think of this in other terms than him being her lover, but he was so damned close. She got in a fighting stance and Oberyn put his hands on her hips.

“No, change your stance so you’ll be able to move quicker. Good, yes.” He lead her movements twirling them around and keeping their stance steady but her feet had to be just so, parallel to his and ever softer more malleable so she could work around him, in truth he wanted to keep her mostly out of the fray but knowing her she would switch with him so he would have to have them forever be in this dance.

Anora moved with Oberyn he had lead her movements and now she was flowing better.

“I think we should try moving opposite.” Oberyn gave her a look then shrugged and moved away from her if she felt ready then he would oblige, he picked up a training spear and went to the other side of the arena opposite of Anora.

“We will do a simple run through.” He told her before getting into his stance which she mirrored.

Both then began to move, and both kept up with the other. Anora learned quick and Oberyn was perceptive to her flights of fancy, how she would add extra flair to some moves and shorten others. Both were moving as the other half of the other, like the beings they were personifying in the heavens. They then came to a stop in the middle with both spears heads interlocking.

Anora breathed heavily looking at the interlocking of the spears, she couldn’t explain this. How this had happened in one go, was it a fluke? That’s what she would chalk it up to. There was no way anyone, any two people could be that connected? Things were built, they didn’t just magically appear. Anora frowned put her spear down.

Oberyn looked quizzically at her and went up to her concerned following her as she went to the weapon rack “What’s wrong, you did perfect.”

Anora put her spear on the rack “That’s the thing, it was perfect! How? We barely know each other in truth. How did we coordinate so well?”

Oberyn furrowed his brows “Anora… Look at me.”

Anora looked but hesitantly.

“I may have been all over this world, but there is one thing that I understand above all else is that sometimes even though two people may not know each other mind, body, and soul they can still flow together and meld better than most people that say they are in love. What we just did we flowed it was a type of passion and sometimes people can understand that better than love. We are both passionate people more so than most, we just shared that passion.”

He pulled her close and kissed her forehead putting his hands on her face and looking into her eyes.

“And if you wish to know more of me, all you need to do is simply ask.”

He then pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, pulling back she was still frowning.

“If you do not stop frowning like that I will be forced to throw you over my shoulder and take you somewhere I can wipe that frown off your face.”

Anora looked wide eyed at and she opened her mouth to protest and say something, but she couldn’t think of the words, Oberyn could feel her heart racing her pulse in her neck going wild under his fingers. She swallowed hard. It was all too tempting. His viper eyes drank her in she was prey just ripe for the taking and oh how he wanted to take her the display of the way she could move with him just fed the fire in his spine. The molten feeling returning and filling his chest like lava.

Anora grabbed his arms gripping the leather, he brought her even closer and brought his lips down on hers in a devouring kiss, his hand going to the back of her neck to cradle her head and tangle his fingers in her white hair. Her mouth opened for him his tongue invading her mouth and tangling with hers. When he pulled back it was slow his lips still barely touching hers. He untangled his hand from her hair running his thumb over her lower lip. The redness enticing him dive back in.

“All this has my blood running hot.” He drawled and Anora almost groaned at how his voice ran through her causing her to warm herself.

“You always run hot.” She retorted finding her voice finally but just barely. Oberyn grinned and put his face close to hers kissing along her jaw.

“Am I warming you?” He asked, and she felt his breath on her ear again and she almost felt her knees give, she gave a shuddered breath in response and that was all it took for him to grab her around the waist and heft her up again.

“W-where are you taking me now?” she asked grabbing onto him this time not trying to resist.

“I am going to warm you further.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for your continued support and comments, it helps me get through my days and come to write for you guys and myself. I went through a bad low with my bipolar recently and my anxiety was off the charts along with my depression still kinda is but you guys are helping me through it. Writing is helping me through it so thank you from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> I will be going on vacation soon and it is a much needed one last year was hell for me and my family and this is a much needed revisit to a place that holds a lot of wonderful happy memories. I lost my Mom in December due to an aneurysm and it has been very hard for me because we were so close, she is the one who used to listen to me talk about my fanfiction and would encourage me to write these stories down because she loved hearing me talk for hours in the kitchen about them she was my number one fan. Now you guys are my fans(I really hope that didn't sound conceited or weird)
> 
> Anyway enough sads. So I will be gone for like a week but I will be back and hopefully have plenty of new ideas for this fic.


	9. Freckle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberyn finds a freckle and finds out he'd be a rug.

Oberyn didn’t even bother going as far as either one of their rooms. He found the closest room that was to his liking and closed the door, barring the door. He noticed how her family had a habit of finding them and he wasn’t going to let them this time. He removed Anora from himself and saw her face, she was nervous her eyes were closed, and she had her head turned.

Oberyn put a finger under her chin and turned her head gently towards him “Anora, you can let go.”

The girl looked up and blinked taking a step back and looking at him bashfully. Gods she was a maid. Oberyn took a stride forward which easily closed the distance between them and started to remove her armor with deft hands as if he knew her armor already. How many times had he imagined doing this she wondered.

She was down to a silk shirt that was obviously a man’s because it engulfed her body and was just to make sure the armor didn’t stick to her body in Dorne’s heat. He had to drink her in, he could see the curve of her body under the shirt and the soft shape of her breasts.

Oberyn then looked at her face she was watching him, her eyes assessing and curious. Almost like she was holding her breath like he wouldn’t like the way she looked.

“You look as if you think I will leave.”

Anora blinked and realized what she was doing “I just, I… I’m not used to people staring at my body.”

“You do not pay attention then.”

“What?”

“You are beautiful my light anybody with eyes can see this.”

Anora looked as if this was the first time somebody was telling her this. Oberyn was sure that most men would be discouraged from trying anything with her when she acted like a man herself and didn’t act like most ladies they were used to. Oberyn smirked and grabbed Anora face and kissed her tenderly his thumbs rubbing her cheeks gently before his hands started to move down to her chest until he cupped and gripped her breast, and emphasized it nipping her bottom lip.

She gave a soft gasp in response her hand grabbing his shoulder and gripping. He pushed her back gently, so she would sit back on the bed. His thumb rubbing on her nipple causing it to stiffen. Oberyn put her farther back on the bed kissing her neck trailing kisses to her collarbone. She put her hand in his hair trying hard not to hurt him, but she rubbed her nails over his scalp gently.

She could feel her chest tighten as he undid the tie on the front of her shirt and revealed her pale pink nipples. She could feel the heat in her blood, like the fire in his blood had seeped into her. She could feel her insides turn ablaze pooling in her stomach like molten metal. She felt him kiss her chest and she bit her lip, as he took a soft pink nipple in his mouth. She sucked in air and felt her chest tighten further like a string pulled too tight. Her spine was alive with a strange fire as he continued his assault on her supple chest. Her mind in a strange fog.

Oberyn finally removed the shirt looking at Anora, she had a few scars on her legs and arms from swords and some unknown. A few on her thighs that looked odd and calculated. The most noticeable mark was a freckle just a about and to the right of her belly button. He didn’t know why he found it cute, but he did, and usually where woman would have a patch of black hair she had white. Of course, she was white all over. He looked at her face and she was red almost all the way to her chest blushing.

Oberyn smirked and put his hand on her hip “Look at me.”

He told her, and she hesitantly did so before he let his hand dip down further and slip between her folds, she was slick, and when he rubbed his fingers over that sensitive bundle her brows furrowed, and she bit her lip as she stifled a soft moan. Her eyes pleading, and he saw the moment her pupils dilated.

Oberyn kissed her heatedly, and she grabbed his face this time. He was only surprised for a second, she was caught in the throws and she was giving in. He gave in to her invasive tongue letting her lead the entanglement of tongues and when he pulled back she ran her teeth over his lip this time, he knew it was a test and he chuckled low and grabbed her face with the hand covered in her own wetness and nipped her jaw. Oberyn then started his descent kissing and licking down her body, placing a special kiss to the freckle he found so cute. Before he used his hand to gently open her legs and take one solid lick up her fold which she responded with a gasp. He then started to lap at her nub, she grabbed the blankets around her and gripped them her thighs trembling as he began to suck at her. Anora couldn’t stop the moans that poured from her mouth. Even saying his name a few times in her haze.

She tangled her hands in his hair and felt her core like it was a raging inferno, but she didn’t care she would burn alive and be happy about it at this point. Anora then felt her release come in a harsh wave her body trembling hard and she breathed hard her arm now over her eyes.

She waited to her the sounds of clothes but nothing she looked and saw Oberyn next to her watching her with a satisfied smirk like the cat that got into the cream the remnants of its crime still on his lips.

“Are you not going to?”

“Take you fully? No, not now I wish to keep my life.” He joked.

Anora didn’t find that amusing “My family isn’t _that_ bad.”

“I’m pretty sure your uncle just wants a reason to skin me alive, so he can have a new pair of boots.”

Anora laughed at that. “I think you are overreacting.”

“Says the one who won’t be boots.”

“He wouldn’t make you boots! You’d for sure be something like a rug he uses on his ship.” Anora smirked.

Oberyn rolled his eyes “Oh that makes me so much better my dearest love thank you. I shall sleep soundly now knowing your uncle would make a rug.”

Anora giggled.

“Come here you.” He grabbed her and she squeaked in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and the continued reading. 
> 
> So update on me I found out today as I was shopping with my grandma for clothes for the trip that the truck that we use to tow the RV broke down now this truck was bought in like the late 70's early 80's and my Papa found that the whole engine would need to be replaced but they don't make the engine anymore (duh) so he tried to rent a truck well all the trucks in my area have been rented and sent to another part of California because of fires and evacuation. Luckily he is a mechanic and most likely fix it but maybe not it time for the trip. If we had been able to go when we originally wanted we would have plenty of time and been able to have it back good as new. But that didn't happen. Everyone is just hoping at this point I will find out by tomorrow. But yeah it was kinda like a kick while I was down kind of thing from the universe but I am trying to look at it like "at least it didn't break down on the road in the middle of nowhere and like the day before" and such. But writing has helped me feel a bit better. So enjoy my anti-sad smut chapter haha!


	10. Sails and songs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora and Oberyn finally go sailing with two of Oberyn's daughters Sarella and Nymeria but those who lurk on the waves are waiting for them.

Anora over the next few days trained and hard with Oberyn, they had new understanding and they flowed effortlessly. A few times they had Mis-stepped and ended up knocking into each other or jabbing the other with the handle of the spear. Anora had gotten a rather nasty knock on the head from Oberyn’s handle, it had bled but wasn’t as bad as the amount of blood made it seem.

Anora had been hounding Oberyn about the sailing. Not that they couldn’t easily go, but it always seemed that it had to be put off for one reason or another. But now the day had come. Oberyn had wanted this trip to be perfect. They wouldn’t just sail for the day. he wanted to make this time for him, his betrothed and some of his daughters to get some time together. He wouldn’t take them all Obarra famously got seasick and would be miserable most of the trip. Teyene was attached to her mother and wouldn’t go unless she was and Ellaria wasn’t going on this trip.

So, what was left was Sarella and Nymeria who both loved sailing and were more attached to Oberyn. When he had told Anora his plan the day before, it was to begin she was all for it excitedly getting ready and packing for the trip right then. He loved how happy she was to spend time with him and his family. She didn’t try to wedge herself in, no she just melded in no force no abrasion.

 

Oberyn gathered Sarella and Nymeria that morning telling the girls to look their best. Nymeria was a bit hesitant but Sarella seemed excited. Nymeria put on a gold dress with a leather belt and embroidered suns on the shoulders. Sarella wore a red dress that had gold embroidery and wore golden bangles and a touch of gold on her dark skin at the corner of her eyes so that they fanned out. Nymeria wasn’t as worried about her appearance and wore nothing special on her face.

When both girls saw Anora at the dock, they weren’t quite sure she was real. She was all white silks and white curls with skin like cream. Her eyes were like the summer sky and she seemed to glow the sparkling jewels in her hair looked like stars and her dress had beautiful silver stars on it. Sarella looked at Nymeria and they shared a look like they didn’t really believe their father.

Oberyn pushed the girls towards Anora who smiled at them and it just added to her beauty “Hello girls, I’ve heard so much about both of you.”

Sarella thought Anora sounded like a Goddess come to life like the ones she read about from other places and Nymeria wasn’t sure what she was, but she was struck speechless.

“You are so white!” Nymeria blurt out.  

Anora blinked then laughed with Oberyn.

“Yes, I have a form of albinism. I do not have much tone in my skin or hair.” Anora explained.

“Aren’t you worried you’ll burn out there?” Sarella asked.

“Not really, your father has had this boat equipped just for us, so I won’t get too much sun and I can still be with him and you girls.”

Oberyn grinned as Anora smiled at him. He couldn’t stand how happy he was that she seemed to get along already with Sarella and Nymeria. He knew Anora would win them over even further the next few days.

 

 

 

The sailor ran towards where his captain sat. He was looking over old scrolls speaking of an old religion of moon worshippers in Dorne. The sailor knew Euron had told him not to be disturbed but this was information he’d want to know. When Euron heard him, he gave him a glare and brought on an icy look to his summer eye.

“What?” He barked.

“Captain, the Prince Oberyn the Viper is setting sail today with two of the sand snakes and one lady of white. The men saw them getting the ship ready and saw them boarding. They haven’t left port yet. But the ship is set to sail around for a few days in open waters they stocked the ship this morning.”

Euron looked wide eyed and then stood up “Tell the men to get ready to set sail we are going off that boat!” He put the scroll in a cabinet and locked it. before stomping onto the deck and started screaming orders not even waiting for the sailor to start.

His heart was pounding in his chest now was his chance to get his moon and steal her away from those who would do her harm and have her to himself. She would soon be his. but it wasn’t soon enough for Euron. any man who dared to slow in his work would meet his steel and would be feed for the creatures of the waves. He would have her, that woman that had evaded him so.

 

 

Anora left the cabin she had changed from her dress into something more comfortable. A pair of breeches that were lightly colored and a silk wrap in silver that left her legs free to move, the cuts high on her hips and the extra fabric hanging in between her legs. A moon sat on her breast and stars dotted around it. A white leather belt held her wrap in place. The girls had also changed each in gold and red snake scale patterns on various pieces of leather they wore.

Oberyn wore a gold tunic with a sun and spear on his back. His normal leather breeches and boots that he always wore. He looked at his girls and Anora.

“Now we all look more comfortable.” Oberyn grinned and nodded.

Anora grinned and climbed up on some rope to look out and see Sunspear fading, her hair flying behind her. “We are moving quick, that is good.”

Oberyn smirked and looked up at Anora “I wanted us to move around as fast as any ship in Dorne, we want to get to our destinations quick.”

Anora looked down at Oberyn smiling and raised her brow “What do you have planned Viper?”

Oberyn shook his head “I am sworn to silence.”

Anora laughed “Sworn to whom?”

“Myself.”

Sarella and Nymeria laughed at that and Anora shook her head. She started to ascend the rope further and saw her Isle in view

“Look girls!” Anora called.

She pointed ahead “That is my home, The Isle of the Moon.”

Sarella looked at the Isle “Sailors say that place has a strange magic in the full moon.”

Anora laughed “Don’t be silly. All we have is Ghost grass and flowers that bloom in the night. Various other glowing plants. Not much is special about that Isle.”

Nymeria spoke up. “Except it produces the strangest looking people in Dorne.”  

Oberyn gave his daughter a look.

“What? Her father has a white streak in his hair like I’ve never seen. Her Uncle looks like he is a shadow brought to life, her brother has blue eyes like hers and yet looks like the uncle which makes him look even stranger and her sister is so dark but not in appearance more in the way she speaks, and acts and _she_ is albino she almost glows.”

Sarella nodded “She has a point.”

Anora shook her head and laughed.

“Don’t scold them Oberyn. Nymeria speaks the truth of what she sees nothing wrong with that.” Anora smirked.

Oberyn looked at Anora and shook his head.

“You spoil them already.” He told his betrothed  

Anora stuck her tongue out and laughed as she swung off the ropes and landed on the deck.

Nymeria and Sarella blinked not expecting her to do that. They both grinned and began speaking with Anora. Asking her all kinds of questions. It went on for awhile they moved to where a place they could sit was set up and they sat and talked Anora laughing and joking with the girls being honest with them when they asked her things.

The night had come on fast and the stars dotted the silky blackness of the night and land was far behind them now. The moonless night made the ship seem beautiful a light with its paper lanterns that were strung across the deck. They had dined on some pork and wild rice. the vegetables cooked in and covered in a spicy honey sauce along with the pork everything was delicious the cook was an old friend of Oberyn’s and besides being a sailor, he had a love of cooking and cook with the simplest ingredients and make something delicious he also knew how to buff up meals easily without it being too much hassle or giving up on the amount of full you would be after eating. He was truly a wizard Anora believed he was a good-natured man with kind eyes but a hard past. Anora didn’t hold against him.

Now everyone was laughing and talking, enjoying the time and the good fortune they had. Anora was saying something about a song and one of the sailor popped up.

“You should sing for us m’lady.” Several sailors agreed.

Anora blushed and shook her head, “You don’t want to hear that I sound like howling dogs dying.”

Oberyn looked at her “Come now my light I will sing with you if it makes you feel any better.”

Anora grumbled and Oberyn got up as Anora stood up, he picked her up and put her on piece of wood that she had been sitting on.

Anora thought for a moment and then grinned and started her song.

“The Dornishman's wife was as fair as the sun,

and her kisses were warmer than spring.

But the Dornishman's blade was made of black steel,

and its kiss was a terrible thing.”

Oberyn grinned and joined her in her song knowing it well.

“The Dornishman's wife would sing as she bathed,

in a voice that was sweet as a peach,

But the Dornishman's blade had a song of its own,

and a bite sharp and cold as a leech.”

She started in on a chorus and Nymeria and Sarella started to sing along as well

“The Dornishman’s blade was made of black steel,

 and its kiss was a terrible thing.”

She started another chorus and this time some of the sailor had joined in.

“The Dornishman’s blade was made of black steel,

and its kiss was a terrible thing.”

They all sung that a few times then just Anora and Oberyn again.

“As he lay on the ground with the darkness around, and the taste of his blood on his tongue, his brothers knelt by him and prayed him a prayer, and he smiled, and he laughed, and he sung, "Brothers, oh brothers, my days here are done, the Dornishman's taken my life, but what does it matter, for all men must die, and I've tasted the Dornishman's wife!"

They stopped and the men hollered and clapped. Anora laughed and Oberyn taking her off the piece of wood kissing her on the way down. Anora smiled at him her hands on his shoulders.

That was when the alarm was raised the bell clanged loudly as a man shouted of an oncoming ship flying the colors of war. It had a Kraken on its sails. Anora looked wide eyed at the man then looked at Oberyn.

“Damned Greyjoy,” Oberyn Hissed, “I’ll skin them alive.” Anora saw the viper come forward he hurried the girls to the cabin and went to put on his leather, Anora going for her spear and his where it was in the hold. The chaos around her was something she was used to she had been on many warships and this was no different. She got her spear, sword strapping the sword to her side then grabbing Oberyn’s spear. She ran up the steps and found him he had dressed quick and they gave each other a look. Oberyn grabbed her head and kissed her hard.

“Do not leave my side.” He told her softly.

Anora looked at him a strength in her eyes that he had not seen before,

“I will if I have to protect your daughters.”

Oberyn grinned he could accept that.

The ship came close and fired a shot into the side of the ship, this ship had not been outfitted with any sort of protection or means to fight back. Anora looked over the side torn into the hull she cursed and ordered some men to get Sarella and Nymeria and escape with them no lights use the stars.

When the Kraken came into view Anora glared and cursed it by all the Gods she knew. It had come up fast and hard knocking into their ship Anora stumbled but kept her footing and grit her teeth. They were going to try to board that shot was to see if the had weapons. Anora’s soldiers mind was coming into play and she was calculating the odds of them coming out of this. It didn’t look good, but she would fight anyway she would not cower in the face of a damned Greyjoy.

That’s when she saw the other sailors put down the boards.

“Get ready to be boarded!” She called and held her spear ready.

 several sailors readied themselves as the onslaught started.

Anora looked at Oberyn and they began their rhythm. The steady flow of spear work and effortless agility between them. The men that went for them both died and but the mean around them were subdued or killed. Finally, the flow stopped, and one man came forward Anora and Oberyn looking at the men they were surrounded by.

When Anora looked up and saw the man with one eye covered and dark hair she felt a chill go up her spine, like the fact he was looking right into her eyes was eerie and unsettling. He was unsettling his grey cloak and his clothes all seemed wrong. He seemed wrong. Anora and Oberyn pressed their backs together and they knew they couldn’t fight through this.   

The man came forward and he wore a smirk on his face, “My, my you put more of a fight then I thought Viper.”

He almost spit the last word, as he glared at Oberyn, and Anora came around spear ready as she blocked Euron’s way to Oberyn. He blinked and looked at her.

“Who in the fuck are you?” Anora snapped.

“Oh, my apologies, My Moon I got too excited and forgot myself. I am Euron Greyjoy.” He reached out and Anora stopped him with the tip of her spear to his throat.

“Don’t you call me that!”

Euron batted the spear away “You do not have to pretend my love. I know that viper has bit you.”

He gestured to her lip “Scarring you, he should pay for his crimes dearly.”

Oberyn glared and pulled Anora back he did not want Euron anywhere near her he sounded utterly insane already and he had barely spoke.

“You know nothing of us.” He hissed, Euron glared and looked as if he would rage he pulled out his sword.

“Let her go snake.” He warned.

“You want her?” Oberyn spat and glared, “You’ll have to kill me and take her from my arms because I will not let you have her as long as I live.”

Euron smirked his face softening, “That can be arranged.”

He brought down the paper lanterns setting the deck ablaze as he did. Distracting Oberyn enough to have one of his man stab him in the thigh.

He called out and went to the deck Anora gasped and tried to keep him up “Oberyn!”

Euron laughed and grabbed Anora by the arm pulling her back. She struggled against him.

“No! let me go!” She used her other elbow to bring it up and smash under his chin. When he loosened his grip, she kicked him in the middle, knocking him back. Anora ran back into the inferno and found Oberyn laying on the ground bleeding from his leg. She looked at him panicked then she got an idea.

“Can you swim?” Anora asked hurriedly.

She asked quickly, and he had no idea why she would ask such a thing

“Yes, it would be hard with my leg, but I could.” Oberyn groaned out his words.

Anora looked at him “They are going to sink this ship there will be boards you can float on… Live or I will bring you back just to kill you again.”

Oberyn looked at her gravely “Anora, what are you planning?”

Anora didn’t talk anymore she just hefted him up, and Oberyn watched as Euron barked orders at his men to save her from the fire. The men wouldn’t let Euron go in. Anora had already scorched her wrap and had a burn on her leg but she ignored all that and took Oberyn to the side of the ship.

“Jump over.”

 She demanded and he looked at her shocked Euron was starting to move around to get to them.

“No, Anora,” Oberyn said, “He will…”

 Anora just stared up at Oberyn and growled she didn’t have time to argue.

“I don’t care,” she told him, “Just live you understand me! Live and fight another day!” She gave no warning as she bodily lifted him by his leg hooking her arms under his thigh, he was almost shocked by the fact she could lift him and then she pushed him over the side.

 

When he surfaced, he saw Euron grab Anora and she did not fight this time. She just gave him the most heated look. But he didn’t care he had his prize and the viper was in the water.

Anora had been right about them sinking the ship but he didn’t need a board. The men that had Sarella and Nymeria had stayed close watching everything and had pulled Oberyn from the water. Oberyn swore to all the fucking Gods he would run Euron Greyjoy through and peel his skin from his flesh.

 

 

 

 

Anora had been shoved in a cabin room. It was dark and a had a sing hay bed or at least what some poor soul would call a bed. She wasn’t happy about any of it and paced like a caged animal. Until the nights events caught up with her and the after effect wore off, she sat on the bed and thought about what had happened to Oberyn, she hoped he had gotten out alive that Sarella and Nymeria were safe too. Gods all those men… She brought her knees to her chest the day had started off so perfect and seemed it would have a perfect end but that wasn’t what had happened. Anora didn’t dare try to even sleep in fear that Euron would be back any second.

She was constantly on edge every time she heard anything. She looked around and wondered what it could be. She didn’t want to be here in the room on this ship. It was old and smelt like rotting wood, salt, and a hint of something sourer. Nothing like the ship before that smelt like leather and the spicy honey glaze.

Anora jumped when the door opened and revealed Euron. he was in what looked like his best clothes. Leather pants blacker than his soul she bet and a dark blue silk shirt a leather belt with a kraken on it in gold. He looked at her.

“Forgive me for the way I had to be last night, but I had to get you away from those snakes there was no other way.” His eyes were soft and he frowned causing his lips to pout. He was handsome in a way most women would enjoy but Anora only saw a slimy creature in front of her. One who knew only malice. She would not be wooed by nice features and a blue eye.

“I will not,” She spat,

 “You killed innocent men, for no reason other than for a sick game!”

“This was no game. You are no game.” Euron sounded like he was making a confession to some maid and he was a knight. He was insane and Anora had no idea what he was talking about.

“What in the seven fucking hells are you blabbering about?” Anora finally snapped.

“You, my dirty mouthed little moon, you came to me in a dream. I know who you are. _What_ you are, I know that your mind and soul called for me when you were in danger.”

“If I called anyone, it would most definitely not be you!”

“But you did. In your heart you know we were meant to be together. You, the moon, and me, The tide.” He closed the distance between them and pressed her against the wall.

“I know you called me.” Euron drawled

He whispered in her ear “I heard it it…”

 Anora tried pushing him off but she was weak from the battle.

“And you can try and push me away all you like.” He moved her arms and pinned them to the sides of her head.

“But I know where your heart truly lies.” He caught her eyes and she looked into his, she tried to turn her head, but he moved her head back and kissed her rough.

She fought against him finally biting his lip and he pulled back and blinked his lip bleeding. She thought he would strike her but he laughed.

“You are feisty, going to play hard to get I see.” He moved her head again and kissed her again she could taste his blood on her tongue, but he pulled back.

“I will be back, my love.” He licked the blood from her lips and she recoiled. He left and she wanted to vomit.

 

 

 

 

Back in Sunspear, Doran and Janus spoke meaninglessly about old things that they remembered. they both were shocked when Nymeria and Sarella came running over. Nymeria looking much more sunburnt, they weren’t due to be back for another fortnight.

“Uncle,” Nymeria said out of breath, “Lord Janus,”

“We were attacked! Our father was hurt. and Anora was taken by Euron Greyjoy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued reading and support. 
> 
> Soo I don't get to go to the coast, but I am still taking the vacation days. So I will be continuing to post chapters through next week.


	11. The fight goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doran agrees to send out some navy emphasis on "some" Anora deals with her feelings.

Callisto was already with Oberyn asking him questions and getting nowhere. They had no leads on this Greyjoy ship and how it had slipped by any coast guard from the Isle and Lemonwood was dumbfounding.

Janus looked at Doran where he sat, “So my Prince, what are we to do?”

Doran was a bit surprised that Janus was leaving this up to him, “These men have commit a grave offense against Dorne and her people. Euron Greyjoy must answer for his crimes and must be found.”

Doran hesitated and breathed in, “That is why I am giving you and Callisto my best two ships and my best men to go after this man.”

“That’s it?” Callisto was in a rage, “Only two?”

“We cannot send the whole navy after one-man, other people will see it as a sign of war.” Doran told the man in a calm tone.

Oberyn groaned and sat up waving off the maester, “We do not need the whole Navy Callisto, I will find Euron and the Gods won’t be able to find him after what I do to him.”

Oberyn had a dark look in his even darker eyes. His pride was wounded but his heart was broken and he was out for blood he would take Euron Greyjoy’s life but not without allowing him to linger for as long as he pleased. If he dared touch Anora no one would be able to help him, not even demons.

Callisto looked at the two in a quiet rage going behind his dark eyes, his fists in balls his knuckles going white with the strain. But his brother put a hand on his shoulder and Callisto turned and looked at him and breathed out through his nose.

“Fine.” He huffed darkly as he turned on his heel his cloak causing a sort of dark flourish and his steps louder than needed as he went to get ready.

Doran looked at his brother “When will you be ready?”

The maester interjected then “My prince your brother will need time to heal…”

“Time is something I do not have!” Oberyn combated

“Every minute gives that bastard another minute to…” He couldn’t finish that sentence that words became heavy in his mouth.

“We can’t give him any longer.” Oberyn spoke softer now his jaw clenching.

Doran gave his brother a hard look then looked at the maester “How long?”

“A few weeks.” The maester answered honestly and Oberyn shot him a dark look but the maester did not falter.

Doran breathed in and shook his head “He can heal on the journey.”

Doran knew if he did not give his brother leave to go he would leave on his own “Give him salve for the journey and do what you can now.”

The maester nodded “Very well.”

Oberyn looked at his brother “Thank you.”

“Do not thank me yet brother.” Doran warned.

 

 

Anora didn’t know when she fell asleep, but when she was jolted awake by the noise of the door opening. She cursed herself for falling asleep at all. A young man stood there, he was younger than Anora and was holding a dress.

“Captain said for me to give this to you.” The boy said simply setting the dress at the end of the bed before turning on his heel.

Anora just glared at his back as he retreated and she looked at the dress and scowled. Now he was dressing her up. It made Anora feel sick she curled up on the bed sitting up and didn’t even touch the dress.

But when the door opened again it was Euron and he frowned when he saw the dress sitting at the edge of the bed.

“Did you not like my gift? I know it isn’t as grand as you deserve but its better that what you have on.” He said picking up the silk thing it shined like starlight with a slight gold tint in the white, it had Myrish lace for the sleeves and they looked so delicate in his hands like a sheet of ice on a flower petal.

Anora turned her head, “These clothes suit me just fine.”

Euron looked up a storm coming to his summer eyes as he went up to Anora, “My moon, please humor a sailor. I do not want to take you from this ship and have you look less than what you are.”

 

Anora narrowed her eyes, “And what is that may I ask?”

“A Goddess in human form.” Euron said with a sort of exultation.

Anora eyed Euron he truly believed what he said, and Euron believed she wanted him. He had destroyed a ship and committed treason to get to her. Anora was sure her sister could use his affections to her advantage Salna would be able to play this fool like a harp. Something Anora never learned to master. But Anora was a fighter and she wore her displeasure on her face, in her eyes. But could she possibly bide her time? She had impaled men could she not make one think she was buying what he was selling?

Anora breathed deeply and gently reached out, taking the dress. She brought forth all the will she had a smiled softly.

“I will wear the dress… Wouldn’t want people to see me in this state.” Anora spoke slowly and Euron smiled.

“Good, the other women shouldn’t even have an idea that they even come close to you.” Euron seemed happy now and he caressed her cheek leaving her to dress.

It took everything in Anora to recoil from his touch. When he finally left she breathed out and tried not to think but the thing that kept running through her mind was that he was taking her somewhere he had let that much slip, but where? They could be going anywhere. They could be going to further North where Pike is. Or they could be crossing the Narrow Sea which would make more sense you could hide from people better there. But that was still a vast number of places they could go. As far as Asshai to Bravos.

Anora knew she was going to try and escape every chance she got. She wouldn’t just sit around and wait, no. She had to get away from Euron as soon as possible.

Once the dress was on she looked at herself, it shined in certain light and clung to her body but still hung in a way, there was slit in the skirt that was daring. Anora frowned at her exposed shoulders, but she had on a snake choker that didn’t touch the tail to the head. She smiled at the touch she had added to her previous outfit glad she still had the golden snake with the ruby eyes. She ran her fingers over the choker lovingly.

Oberyn had given her several snake themed pieces of jewelry as gifts. As she had gifted him with some of her more masculine moon necklaces and a few black steel bracelets with moonstone faucets. They seemed to be marking the other in their own subtle ways. But they didn’t mind.

Anora against thought of Oberyn and hoped and prayed to the Gods that he was okay. That he did not perish in the water she had pushed him into. Her chest tightened and she felt the guilt grip her like a vice. She covered her mouth with her hand and stifled a sob. It was a choked sound. Anora couldn’t help the tears that fell from her eyes. She didn’t want to be here. She wanted to be on the Isle to be home in her clothes and not having to worry if she killed the one man she has cared for.

Anora rubbed her face and tried to stop the tears but they wouldn’t stop and the sound escaping her chest wouldn’t cease. She was scared, she was worried this horrid man would take her in some disgusting way and ruin her forever. It was such a womanly worry that she hadn’t felt before she had never feared the men she was around before.

Anora breathed in and out trying to calm herself. Eventually she stopped her tears, she had to be brave and fight. This was a fight like any other maybe even the hardest one she would go through because she would go it alone. But she would fight all the same.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry this came later than usual I've been at work literally everyday and the other day I had a breakdown at work cause this lady was wearing something that smelled just like something my mom used to wear and my water works just started and I had to go home like two hours early then the next day I slept all day emotion takes a lot of me. 
> 
> Anyway here's your new chapter hope you enjoy! I have been trying to edit. But I suck at editing my own stuff.


	12. Moonsinger lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callisto and Oberyn leave on their journey, Anora finds out where they had been heading all this time.

Callisto wasn’t usually the type to wake before the dawn since he stayed up most nights but he barely slept. Anora was on some ship and possibly being hurt by some slimy son-of-a-whore and Callisto was filled with rage that would not calm. He would stare into nothing his eyes fixated on a singular point and he would be unmoving but inside he was a raging storm, a hurricane that rivaled the ones that would rip the trees from the ground. It all burned inside him like a fire twister like the ones he had seen on a few battlefields when the wind had picked up and caused the strange fiery display.

His black eyes rivaled the Viper’s and in turn the two of them aboard the ship made for a horrendous sight. Both men glowering as wind wiped about them but both unmoving and stock still. Oberyn in his Gold and Crimson looked like an impending fiery blaze and Callisto looked like a blackened soot that would choke you, dare you come near. Both wearing a moon around their necks both in moonstone reminding them of who they were on this journey for. Both not needing reminders but wearing the necklaces all the same. Dayron had come along he looked equally as pissed but no where near as much rage as the Viper and the New Moon apparent.

He felt as if both men were just waiting to see that ship on the horizon and jump aboard to save her. Dayron had to smirk to himself, Anora would’ve hated the idea she would have preferred they just give her a sword so she can fight with them. His sister was no Princess waiting to be saved. Nor would she give the dear Oberyn a token.

Dayron could imagine the tourneys Oberyn would be in the stands and Anora on the field she would be the one getting the token. Knowing how her and Oberyn acted they would probably make fun of the whole gesture, she would crown him the Queen of Beauty and Love, and all of that, they would have a good laugh about it later of course. No Anora was not like the ladies in the stories.

Callisto looked at his nephew and scowled “What are you grinning about?”

Dayron could hear the gravel in his voice, “I was imagining tourneys.”

He told his uncle simply and Callisto quirked his lip, “You think of such things when your sister is in grave danger?”

Callisto sounded disgusted and Dayron shook his head, “You misunderstand I was thinking about my sister in said tourneys.”

Callisto couldn’t understand what Dayron was talking about so he ignored him and looked at the horizon.

“The ship isn’t just going to appear.” Dayron said.

“I do not think it will.” Callisto retorted, he honestly didn’t think it would but he could hope.

“We don’t even know where the ship is going.” Dayron said simply.

“We don’t need to I have friends all over that owe me favors they will give me the information I seek.” Callisto side eyed his nephew then went to the lower deck Oberyn stayed on the upper deck leaning on the railing still glowering.

“You trust these people?” Dayron asked as he followed his uncle.

“We have no choice.” He said simply looking back at his nephew.

Dayron gave his uncle’s back a look and watched Oberyn. He looked troubled, enraged but troubled he was favoring his uninjured leg. Dayron sighed and went back up to the Prince.

“You and my uncle are both looking positively deadly lately.” Dayron said sauntering up.

Oberyn gave him narrowed eyes and then looked back at the horizon, “I feel positively deadly.”

He echoed in response he leaned against the wood railing and huffed “I will not feel satisfied till we find her and she is safe back in Dorne.”

“Back with you.” Dayron added, Oberyn shot him a look.

“You don’t have to profess your love for her to me you just gotta tell her.” Dayron smirked and leaned his back on the railing looking at Oberyn.

“Who says I love her?” Oberyn spat.

Dayron snorted, “Come now are you a man or are you a coward?”

Oberyn was still giving Dayron the Viper’s eyes.

Dayron waved him off “You can say it is honor and duty and what have you but I know.”

Dayron tapped his temple with his forefinger, “What do you know of love boy?” Oberyn questioned.

“More than you apparently old man. I can still see it when it floats in front of my face and runs off to save the pretty lady from her demise.” Dayron smirked and then shrugged.

“Deny it all you want, but I bet you ten gold dragons that when you see her you will run straight to her like you were in a tunnel.” Dayron made a motion with his hand in a cutting motion straight in front of him.

Oberyn rolled his eyes and gripped the railing.

 

 

Anora hadn’t seen hide or tail of Euron since the previous visit and that was days ago she had been brought food and water but Euron had yet to come to her. She hadn’t requested him either she preferred he stayed away. But today it seemed there was more than usual activity on the deck the sailors running this way and that she could hear their steps. Then she heard a loud horn that made her jump out of her skin. She stood in the room and looked around she had no windows in the cabin so she could not see where she was. The only way she could tell the passing of time was the candles burning out and she had asked the sailors how long she had been down there, they had answered her question but seemingly begrudgingly. Anora saw the door swing open and Euron stood there a grin on his face.

“Come My Moon, I would like to show Braavos.” Euron said as he grabbed her arm.

Anora was scared now. Braavos? Gods would he take her any farther? She had so many questions but kept her lips sealed as he lead her to the deck. They had changed the sails but no kraken. They were hiding. Anora cursed this man but she blinked when she saw the Titan of Braavos. It was a huge statue guarding the harbor. Anora stared up at it in awe and then looked towards the oncoming city. She stared her eyes fixating and locking on the harbor.

Euron’s hand went to her shoulder and she jumped and looked at him he smiled at her and she gave a wary smile, it took all of her will but she did and he seemed to beam at her. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

 

Euron lead her off the ship when they docked, covering her with a cloak of deep blue and pulling the hood over her hair, he didn’t explain himself just simply put his finger over his lips then faced a man who came forward he hand him a bag heavy with what Anora was sure was gold. The man glanced briefly at her but Euron put himself between his wandering eyes and Anora.

The man apologized, “Forgive me m’lord, follow me we will get you to your requested home.”

He bowed deep and gestured them to follow. Anora looked around, she needed to remember her way around but Euron was being cautious as he loaded her into a carriage only for them so he could watch her. She wouldn’t be able to watch the streets with him watching her. His summer eye watched her as the small carriage swayed.

“You haven’t said much since getting out of the cabin.” He said finally.

Anora looked at his face it was calm and she looked at her hands, she had to think of how a lady would act, “I am tired from our journey my Lord.”

Euron eyed Anora but seemed to accept the answer, “You will feel better after good food and rest in a bed that you are used to. A straw filled bed is surely not to your liking.”

Anora looked up at him he really didn’t know anything about her, nothing about her training as a commander and her long hours in the field, “It was fine given the circumstances.”

Anora wouldn’t have slept in that damned cabin anyway more than what her body forced. But Euron smiled and grabbed her hand Anora felt her skin crawl as he placed his lips to her knuckles. He looked at her with his summer eye, “You are too kind My Moon.”

Anora was thankful when the door to the carriage opened. Euron scowled but dropped her hand and pulled her hood closer to her head and then got out holding out his hand for her. Anora hesitantly took his hand the feeling making her skin feel like she touched a fire, it almost burned like when she touched snow in Highgarden for the first time and burned her skin. That’s what her skin felt like now, like she had touched ice with her bare hands. Anora looked around but Euron smiled and lead her inside.

“This area is called Moonsinger lane, I found it fitting.” Euron had smile in his voice. Anora saw a black door and it had a silver white handle. He held his themes as precious as her father and uncle. The home was lavish and had a courtyard with a fountain. Anora’s eyes softened at the bench near the fountain but was pulled from her memories by Euron stepping in front of her.

“What do you think?” He asked.

“I know it is nothing compared to what we deserve but it will do until we can harness your true power and swallow the kingdoms in the tide.” He smirked. Anora inwardly frowned those were her house words “We are the rising tide.” And she would be the rising tide for Euron looming but soon she would drown him like a man buried in the sand. She just had to bide her time.

“It is modest.” She mused and looked around it was all white inside marble and paint, some blues. She would have loved this place had anyone else brought her here but now she hated it.

Euron nodded in agreement and then led her to a door that had an Ivory handle, “This is your room, you can rest here.”

He then put her head and lifted her chin and looked at her eyes, Anora felt like her heart stopped as he leaned in and kissed her. She didn’t return it but she didn’t fight she just stood stock still when Euron pulled back he left her to her rest without another word.

Anora quickly went into the room and put her back to the door, she breathed heavily and tried to calm herself she couldn’t break down now not here. She closed her eyes then breathed in then breathed out and opened them again and looked around her room she had to think of how to get out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day?! Thats CRAZY! 
> 
> I had plenty of time to write today in between watching TV and planning what I wanted to do with this story.


	13. The color of the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora is still in her cage and a new arrival has come on the request of Callisto.

Anora awoke to a sudden realization that she had fallen asleep again the silk curtains blowing in the soft wind from her balcony that overlooked the courtyard. She could see the dark night but also faint light coming from the courtyard and the smell of food coming from the kitchen. Anora sat up and groaned her dress was ruffled now and her hair was everywhere she was sure. She went to the balcony and saw a servant with bread on wood boards.

“Excuse me.” She called softly and the man looked up a bit alarmed but he calmed when he saw her at the balcony, he was older and had a bald head his skin was harshly tan from spending years in the sun.

“Yes m’lady?” he asked looking up at her.

“Could I trouble you and maybe some maids to get a bath prepared for me?” Anora didn’t seem like the commander she had trained to be she seemed like soft lady which is what she wanted. A bashful maid too soft and sweet to think up any horrible plots to get rid of the Greyjoy scum.

The man nodded and Anora smiled appreciatively.

 

Soon they brought up a tub and hot water, and several soaps. A cloth to clean herself with and one to dry herself. When they had finished she had all but jumped in.

Sinking into the water she could feel the heat sinking into her bones, she loved this feeling. She soaked for awhile until she decided it was time to wash which is what she did washing her skin and scrubbing it pink. Scrubbing the sweat and dirt from her white hair.

When she got out she shivered in the breeze and quickly dried herself. Putting her hair up and off her neck. She chose a dress that was dark blue none of these dresses had the same embroidery her dresses had but she didn’t care she would wear them all the same.

Once she was ready she went down to where Euron had taken her when she first arrived looking around curiously it was a large home, but somehow still cramped. The halls were lit with candles now and gave a soft orange glow to the place making it feel warmer. But Anora felt no warmth in this home she only felt an odd despair that nagged her mind.

She saw a light smoke coming out of one room, she tilted her head curiously and went towards it. And there sprawled on pillows of crimson and gold and fine glass beads was Euron smoke billowing from his nostrils like some dragon, a dragon of a sea green and black. His eyepatch was more ornate now the leather finer and darker than that scrap he wore before. He looked like he had partaken in a bath as well, his face now cleanly shaven and his hair softer looking.

Anora wished she had a dagger, he was all sprawled out and vulnerable. She hadn’t noticed she was lurking in the hall until he looked up feeling eyes on him.

“You look like a cat stalking her prey.” He said smirking, Anora blinked she was sure to anyone she had a much more murderous look in her eyes. But to him she was harmless.

Euron sat up and waved her forward and threw a blue pillow down, “Sit.”

Anora hesitated but went into the room waving her hand so the smoke wouldn’t invade her space anymore but she could still smelt the sickly-sweet mixture of whatever he was smoking.

Euron looked at her with his summer eye, “You look more rested, almost glowing.”

Anora cocked her head, she doubted she was glowing, “I am rested now. I slept the rest of the day away.”

“As one would expect of a Moon Goddess, you are for the night.” Euron seemed to be delighted by this. Anora was less so.

He took a long drag from the device he was smoking from, Anora had never seen anything like it before. Euron blew out away from her.

“You must be very active at night.” He mused and Anora shrugged.

“I never thought about it much, I have always had trouble sleeping.”

Euron smiled, “That is your nature in play. Can’t you see? Don’t worry My Moon I will set you free and you can always follow your nature with me frolicking in the night like you want.”

Anora narrowed her eyes, “What do you mean?”

“I aim to find a way to unlock your true power.” Euron said plainly.

Anora had no idea what he meant she had no hidden power. None that he would surely be so enthralled with. Anora knew these were musings of some mad man who had evidently been drinking sea water to pass the time.

Euron got up and held his hand out to Anora, “Come dinner is almost ready.”

Anora was hesitant to take the offered hand but did though that familiar icy burn scorched her skin. Euron pulled her up a hand going to her waist. Anora hated the way his hands felt on her skin. His hands were placed in some of the same places Oberyn’s had been. The thought of him touching her in the same ways made her sick. But her nightmares were becoming a reality as he rubbed her hip with his thumb and put another hand on her neck and kissed her jaw.

It made her teeth clench and grind together. Every muscle in her screamed for her to move but she didn’t dare try to, even as he pressed against her. The smell of thick sweet smoke clinging to him she stared straight ahead.

She was trying to think of anything else, she closed her eyes tight. She thought of home, of blood orange trees. The smell of sun in the arena, leather. The clacking of wood as her Oberyn sparred, his face when they finished both sweaty in the sun of Dorne. She couldn’t help the tears that pricked her eyes as she opened them and she was back in her gilded cage. Another man’s hands tangle in her hair.

Euron looked at her face and stopped cupping her cheeks, “Why are you crying?”

Anora blinked and touched her wet cheek and tried to bat away his hands “I’m fine.”

He shushed her and pulled her closer, “You do not have to fear any longer. The snakes are gone. No one will hurt you here.”

Anora wished that was true that no one would hurt her here, but she knew he would. He gently pressed his lips to hers and kissed her she gripped the sea green shirt he wore her nails digging into the flesh of his upper arm. But he ignored her nails digging into his flesh as he pulled back. All Anora could think of was how she saw herself in his eye a soft girl with rough hands on her. But she saw the fire burning behind her own eyes, despite the tears she was still fighting inside.

 

 

 

Callisto drank from his cup, the ale was basically just to wash down the harsh bread they were having to eat in the harbor Inn while the ship resupplied. It wasn’t hard to pull strings to get good supplies from the Merchant-Princes of Pentos a few owed Callisto quite a favor and they were even more pleased to help a Prince of Dorne. Oberyn hadn’t liked it though, he had declined their offers to stay in their lavish mansions and manses. He had been in a dark mood ever since leaving Sunspear and most gave him a wide berth when they saw him.

Dayron side eyed a man as he passed. He leaned towards his uncle and Oberyn.

“That man has passed three times already.” He said in a hushed tone.

Oberyn looked into his cup and scowled, “I see him.”

Callisto looked up and saw the hooded figure. He was keeping his distance but still hovering. All three men looked at each other and stood at once. They messed with various bits of things then went out through a side door usually only the owner would use.

They went into the dark alley, every so often a window had a candle in it that barely lit the alleyway. Callisto almost disappeared in the dark, Oberyn and Dayron walking fast and listening the foot steps behind them grew closer and were heavy.

That was when Oberyn turned and kicked the male shape in its middle, it didn’t have as much force as he would’ve liked due to his leg still healing but it would knock whomever back.

The man called out and fell onto the ground and coughed. Callisto had his sword pulled out the steel shined in the low light.

The man went still and put his hands up, then Callisto saw his one hand, fingers were missing he looked wide eyed and pulled the hood off the man.

“Davos you fucking old shite!” Callisto spat and put his sword away.

“I nearly sliced you in half man.” Davos laughed and clapped his good hand with Callisto’s.

“The Prince here kicked me so hard you’d think he was part horse.” Davos gave Oberyn a grin and Oberyn shook his head.

Callisto looked at Oberyn, “He may be part ass I’d say.”

Callisto smirked shoved his shoulder. Dayron laughed and shook his head.

“Davos this is my nephew Dayron.” Callisto swept his hand towards Dayron who came forward, Davos gave him his good hand and the clapped them together.

“Is he the girl’s brother?” Davos asked Callisto nodded.

Oberyn raised a brow, “So this meeting is not by chance?”

Davos shook his head, “No, Callisto sent an urgent message. He helped me once now it is time I return the favor.”

Callisto patted Davos’ shoulder “Thank you my friend.”

“Of course, Callisto, but don’t try pulling any favors after this. This is a big favor.” Davos eyed Callisto then looked at the other men.

“What do you know of who took the girl?” Davos asked and all three men looked at each other and gestured him to follow they would not say anything there.

 

 

They sat in the cabin of the ship Davos looked at the men. Then Callisto looked at his nephew and Oberyn.

Oberyn started, “It was a Greyjoy.”

“A Greyjoy?” Davos immediately asked.

“The Mad one.” Callisto said gravely.

Davos thought for a moment then a realization, he knew of the one. Euron Greyjoy.

“Fucking seven hells.” He hissed.

Callisto put his hands on his desk, “Now you know why I called in so many favors. Select favors but favors none the less.”

Davos rubbed his good hand over his face, “What in the world did he want Anora for anyway.”

Oberyn spoke then, “He thinks she is the moon… He is mad who cares why he wanted her.”

Davos looked at Oberyn oddly, “You’re serious.”

“Dead.” Oberyn said simply.

Davos shook his head, “Damn, where in the world would he believe she is the damned moon?”

Callisto looked troubled and narrowed his eyes, “I have no idea. I admit she looks other worldly but no heavenly being.”

Davos looked in slight disbelief at his friend, “Callisto she looks like a damned walking stalk of ghost grass or at least she did when I last saw her.”

Oberyn looked at the man “You have seen her?”

“When she was young, at a tourney Stannis Baratheon had to attend it. It was in Highgarden for her cousin Loras’ name day the Tyrell boy.” Davos said remembering that Stannis had complained pretty much the whole time, quietly and mostly to him but complained.

“She was didn’t wear a dress like the ladies in the court and she tried hard to fight in the melee Olenna stopped that. I think mostly to keep Loras’ honor, because when he mocked her later she knocked him on his ass with a stick.”

Oberyn smirked, “That sounds like her.”

Dayron shook his head he had heard of that incident he was pretty sure his sister gave Loras a black eye. And she got punished for it.

Callisto huffed, “This is all meaningless. He thinks she is something she is not, he has her.”

Callisto had raised his voice obviously he was shaken, “My Moon is with that mad bastard, we need to find her that’s it.”

Davos’ eyes softened at Callisto who wasn’t looking at the other men his black eyes on the dark wood, locked on the necklace that sat on the surface.

“We will find her Callisto.” Davos reassured him.

 

 

 

Oberyn stood on the deck looking at Pentos from the ship, it was lit with many candles and lanterns. He sighed his arm crossed.

Dayron came up and Oberyn looked at him. “Your uncle is very shaken by all this.”

“Yeah which isn’t like him.” Dayron leaned against the ropes.

Oberyn looked at Dayron, “Your uncle seems to be like a man who is usually composed.”

“He is, but when it comes to Anora he feels everything he bottles up. I guess it is just kind of like their balance.” Dayron shrugged.

“What do you mean?” Oberyn raised a brow.

Dayron shook his head, “Your marrying my sister and yet you know nothing of our house. We’ve been around a long time, but since the beginning we’ve had. Two beings look over the house.”

He gestured with his hands “The heir and the protector. It is a story in our House on our Isle even that there are two moons, the New Moon and the Full Moon both of which are now given official titles.”

Oberyn looked at Dayron with a raised brow, “So?”

“So those two are connected in a way most family members aren’t. They are like the two faces of the Moon. Everyone is connected by strings of destiny or fate but we are still all connected. Anora and Callisto are tangled.”

Oberyn made a face a Dayron, “You make it sound like he should be marrying her.”

Dayron shook his head and laughed, “My father isn’t like those Westeros lords that don’t bat an eye at an uncle marrying his niece, Anora’s own family tree has some tangled branches but, my father is not looking to keep his bloodline pure.”

Oberyn crossed his arms tighter over his chest, “Seems we can agree on that.”

Dayron patted Oberyn’s shoulder, “Try not to stay up too late brooding at the city.”

Oberyn glared at Dayron, “I am not brooding.”

Dayron walked away laughing.


	14. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora learns the story of the moon and the sea. Everyone is uneasy.

Anora waited up most of the night after going to her room for Euron to come to her room. But he didn’t she jumped at every sound in the lavish house but didn’t dare move from her bed.

She awoke to the sun shining into her room. She sighed and redressed into a dark blue dress with silver thread running through it. The sleeves were short and loose on her arms but the shoulders exposed.

Anora broke her fast on fruit and some bread. She sat at a simple wood table on her balcony, she noticed only soft waves were carved into the wood. No kraken. She was glad of that she didn’t need to be put off her food. When she was done she slowly emerged from her room listening for the oncoming steps of her captor. But there was only the soft padding of the servants. One small woman walked by Anora and she looked at her.

“Where is… Um?” she didn’t know what to call Euron that wasn’t something vulgar.

“The Lord is out.” The woman answered simply.

“Oh, thank you.” Anora nodded her head at the woman who went about her business. Anora waited and then went for the door but stopped when she saw two of Euron’s sailors at the door who turned to see Anora and scowled. Anora glared at them but straightened and put her head high and went down another hall. She stopped when she a room filled with scrolls and tomes.

She stepped inside and covering the walls were tapestries of a woman in silver and white, standing on a cliff. Anora ran her fingers over the fabric.

She looked at the desk that was covered in golden scrolls. Anora went up to the scrolls and unrolled them, it was the same woman. The tapestry and the first picture with a strange text matched. Anora unrolled it further and saw the woman with a golden being, his arms around her.

Anora looked wide eyed at the pictures and unrolled it further. The woman was sitting on the cliff now. Obviously, the scrolls were some kind of story. Anora opened another and another until she found the rest of the story. She saw the cliff and a man in the sea, he watched the woman from the water arms outstretched to her. She saw the woman and the man from the ocean he had taken her from the cliff.

Trapped in a sea cave she became pregnant and had a horrid monster. Anora recognized the monster staring at the scroll then she felt a touch and she jumped and audibly gasped. Euron stood there and she dropped the scroll back on the desk his hand on her arm.

“Curious, aren’t we?” He asked then looked at the scrolls, and then at her.

“Seems you found something, would you like me to tell you the story?” Anora felt herself swallow and he pressed her into the chair behind the desk. He stood over her.

“The Moon was loved dearly by the Sun, but she had a love of watching the waves from the cliffs by their home. The Moon’s soft light had caught the attention of the Sea God who lived in the waves she admired. All the while she admired the ocean but the Sea God admired her, the Sea God so over come with his love for the Moon stole her from the cliffs and hid her in a sea cave below the cliffs. There in the water he took her for himself, and soon her belly swelled and she gave birth to a beast, a Kraken.”

Anora stared up at Euron in horror as he grabbed her face. He continued his tale though she didn’t want to hear it anymore.

“Even though her child was a monster, she loved it as deeply as the ocean goes. So much that she protected her monster of a babe from the Sun. She did so by turning into an even more hideous beast.” He pulled a scroll from the desk and showed her the picture.

It was a great blue-eyed serpent, it flowed like waves and had jaws like a lion, horns like a stag. Anora thought of dragons but this looked almost nothing like the pictures she had seen of the Targaryen dragons. This was some beast all its own.

“The Sun in his quest to find the Moon, came upon the beast and her spawn. She did what any good mother would do protecting her child from the Sun’s blade and she fought with the ferocity of a hundred dragons but in the end the Sun’s blade was true and pierced her silver hide.” Euron put his finger into her chest for emphasis.

“And when she turned back into the Moon, the Sun was truly mournful so much that he dimmed in his despair. But the Moon had one last parting assurance that the Sun would only come for her. She would have him relive his search every day until he found her, again they would battle and meet. But in the end the Sun would be so overcome with his broken heart that he would no longer shine and give up his chase. Even leaving the whole world in a cold despair of their own.”

Anora searched Euron’s face as he stared into her like he was looking into her soul. Anora breathed a bit faster.

“I am the Drowned God, a Sea God. Our Union will bring about the long night and you will be able to live truly again. Just as I will.”

Anora didn’t understand at all, he was talking like he had come to some great conclusion from this sad story.

“You just don’t see, but I do. We can be together like we were meant to.”

Anora didn’t even see a hint of the Moon loving the Sea God at all. He stole her, _kidnapped_ her. Nothing said she loved this Sea God. Nothing said she loved the Sun either. Anora felt anger bubbling up in her.

“I am not living by some _story_!” She snapped.

“I am _not_ bound by some story you found in a scroll.”

Euron blinked then grinned, “Exactly! We are not bound by these rules Anora we can be together and be a damning force.”

Anora hated the way her name rolled off his tongue so casually. Anora didn’t want to listen to his ramblings anymore and tried to get up but he held her there with a firm hand on her shoulder she glared up at him and was only met with a look she didn’t want to see on his face.

He was taken with her she could tell, she had seen the look on men’s face before the way their eyes would get that determined look but still have that soft quality that was supposed to be alluring. But all she saw was the creature that took her trying to lure her in from the other side of her cage. The free side.

Anora pushed Euron back but he didn’t stop her this time, even as she left the room. He didn’t follow he stared at the chair for a while before finally straightening.

Euron looked at the scrolls then looked at the doorway where Anora had retreated he felt that storm in his soul stir, he grabbed an inkwell and threw it at the wall causing it to shatter and the wall and floor be covered in ink.

Then he followed her, knowing she had retreated back to her room. When the door opened she jumped and looked up at him her blue eyes wide as she stood off the bed.

Euron was feeling everything at once, and he strode up to Anora grabbing her by her waist and head then forcefully kissing her. He grabbed a handful of that white hair and pulled back so she would have no choice but to bend to his will. He heard her whimper and looked at her.

Her eyes were filled with tears and he could feel her hands now trying to push him away. In his frustrating he grabbed her wrists and struggled with her but finally got his hold on her arms like he wanted.

“Do you even realize how much I’ve been holding back?” He spoke in a harsh low voice looking down at her.

“Do you even know how much you torture me?” He grit his teeth his jaw clenching.

“Watching you from afar, I know exactly how that Sea God felt. Everyday you sit here in your room and its maddening to not have you close enough to touch.” He swallowed and breathed out shakily as he put his face close to hers searching her face.

Anora just looked at him before he let her go and took a step back she was confused but glad that he had let her go. She watched as he went out slamming the door.

 

 

 

 

The rocking of the ship as they went did not help Oberyn sleep much if anything it was a strange and unpleasant feeling when you were trying to ground yourself. But when he did finally fall asleep he dreamed.

He saw white hair and skin, blue eyes that held a strange quality to them. Then she was in the waves, a dark figure behind her holding her there. He noticed it was Euron, and he had his hand on her neck another on her hips in a possessive hold. Oberyn saw his one blue eye then his black one, like a crow. A crown of driftwood and coral on his head and he saw that Euron smirked at him and slid his hand up Anora’s neck to her face and covered her eyes.

“The moon, and the sun should never meet.” Euron said to Oberyn still smirking. Oberyn then saw darkness all around him but he could still feel the water rising.

“I am not bound by some story!” He heard Anora’s voice say in anger.

Oberyn’s eyes shot open and he sat up. Breathing heavily, he looked around he was still on the boat. The slow rocking, he tried to steady his breathing as he raked his hand through his hair pushing it from his face. He got up off the small bed and went above deck to get air.

Callisto was in the night he was watching the sky when he heard steps, he watched Oberyn come up from below deck and watched as the shirtless prince went to the side of the ship then stopped and didn’t dare look into the water.

Callisto sighed and went to him. “Feeling uneasy?”

Oberyn looked up and saw Callisto coming towards him, “I won’t sleep well till she is safe again.”

Callisto looked at Oberyn taking in the look of his face as he looked up at the sky.

Oberyn couldn’t look at the sea, it was too much. It made him feel uneasy and made his blood run cold.

Callisto looked at the half moon, then at Oberyn. “What will you do if she has been defiled by him?”

Callisto didn’t even want to think of the possibility but Anora was a young woman and men had dangerous thoughts.

Oberyn grimaced at the thought, “I will make sure he knows pain of the worst kind.”

Callisto looked at Oberyn and he looked at Callisto, “Were you expecting a different answer? I would not abandon her for something like this. Do you really think so little of me?”

Callisto shook his head, “I did not know what your answer would be, but I wanted to ask the question in case it was something I wanted to throw you overboard for.”

Oberyn shook his head, “You are more protective than most.”

Callisto scoffed and crossed his arms, “Just make sure you don’t do anything stupid. Then I won’t have cause to be protective, besides if she is happy then I will be too.”

“You are more like a father than you know.” Oberyn smirked at Callisto.

Callisto shook his head, “I’ve been around since she was born, never too far from her. She is like my child. I taught her most of what she knows on how to command. How to be a solider. Janus blames me for supporting her in everything she wanted to be.”

“You did a good thing, she is strong. In more ways than just strength, though she did throw me off the boat.” Oberyn laughed quietly at that and Callisto grinned.

“I believe it, she may be small but she is strong. Emotionally as well as physically.” Callisto crossed his arms. Oberyn put his hand on his shoulder, Callisto looked at Oberyn.

“She will be fine.” Oberyn tried to reassure Callisto then the man frowned.

“You sound like you’re trying to convince yourself not just me.” Callisto said before Oberyn went past him.

“I am.” He said softly but Callisto heard him. Callisto knew Oberyn’s sister Elia had a worse fate at the hand of the mountain that rides. Callisto was sure Oberyn was feeling the sting of Anora’s capture more than even him. Again, a woman he cared for would be defiled and hurt by some mad man.

Callisto now felt guilty for acting so rash towards the prince, Oberyn had more reason to fear than even Callisto. He had never lost someone like this before but he was sure it would leave its mark. But despite all that, Oberyn didn’t act nearly as rash as Callisto.

Callisto sighed and shook his head.

 

 

Janus was at the docks, he had been there everyday since his daughter was captured. Salna went up to her father.

“You look like a fish wife waiting here.” She said he looked at his oldest daughter and then went back to looking at the horizon.

“I have never had any of my children kidnapped before… I never even imagined what the anxiety was like. But I always find myself walking down here every morning.”

Salna frowned at her father, “They will bring her home father.”

Janus had a pained look, “The only question is weather it’ll be alive or with stones on her eyes.”

Salna grabbed her father’s arm, he looked at her and she hugged her father. Something they didn’t do often, but he wrapped his arms around his daughter and pet her head kissing the top of her head as he held his daughter close. Salna could feel his breath shudder in his chest and she hugged him tighter.

Janus didn’t want to let go of his daughter, the only one he could touch and console. He kissed her forehead, “I’m sorry I’ve been so useless during this. I know how close you and Anora are.”

“It’s alright father.” Salna said in a hushed tone, Janus grabbed his daughters face and kissed her forehead again.

“Its not but thank you my love.” Janus smiled sadly at Salna.

They both looked out at the sea, Janus still holding his oldest in his arms. He wasn’t ready to let go of his daughter, this one was here and he could protect her, that’s what he would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and commenting! 
> 
> I always love to see that it was a good chapter. (I'm lookin' at you Pri_Chan1410) or that people are excited for updates. But Thank you all so much for the continued support.


	15. The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Euron takes Anora to meet with some potential allies, but it all backfires when one finds himself looking to the Moon as well. Oberyn and the others get closer to Anora and meet this man who plans to battle for the Moon.

Anora was sitting on the bench in the courtyard, she had been trying to work up the courage to try an escape but it had all been failed attempts there was only one entrance and it was guarded by two of Euron’s men. Anora had been giving Euron what he wants, mostly that meant sitting close to him during meals and returning the kisses he gave. She had been trying to appease her captor maybe even make him think she wouldn’t try to run if he took her outside of the house.

But he had not even tried to take her anywhere. That was until today, Euron entered the courtyard. He had come out of the house and slowly went up to Anora, she was petting a cat that servants kept to chase away vermin. It was a larger cat and had big green eyes and fur so dark Euron almost thought of the night when he saw it. Anora looked up at him when the cat had meowed at the approaching Euron. He smiled at Anora and put his hand on her cheek.

“I am going somewhere today. I want you to come with me.” He told her in a sweet tone.

Anora’s eyes went wide, “W-where are we going?”

“We are going to see some potential friends. They are very interested to meet you.” Euron grinned and leaned down kissing Anora’s forehead.

“I put a new dress on your bed for you… I want you to wear it.” Euron pushed some hair from Anora’s face before he made his leave.

Anora sat there thinking of who these friends could possibly be, but she didn’t want to miss her chance to escape.

 

 

 

Anora’s dress was made of a strange fabric that changed color in the light. It was white thing, but in certain light it would turn blue and a silvery color. Anora could tell this was to show her off, the silver choker moonstone headdress told her that much. She knew when she was being paraded around like a new pet. The cut of the dress showed off the skin of her back, she was a sight and when she went down to where the maids said Euron was waiting she saw something flash through his eyes. He was pleased.

Euron had taken her in a carriage again, till they were outside the city in a vast field. Anora saw tents and an alarming amount of horses as they got close. Finally, when the carriage stopped and Euron helped her out she was met with wary eyes that was until Euron had removed her cloak.

They all started to whisper, these people were Dothraki, she could tell from hearing stories from her Maester, she saw them watch her as Euron grinned and lead her to the middle of the encampment. Where a large man and several other men sat. This man was older she could tell by his greying hair, but she could tell he was the Khal. Anora saw a man older than her but younger than the man sitting there on a large cushion, he stared at her with an intense look, she wasn’t sure she liked his eyes on her. The scar over his eye making him even more menacing despite his large size, she could tell he didn’t lose much or at all, his braid was long.

Euron inclined his head at the Khal and began to spoke in Dothraki, Anora was sure that Euron thought she wouldn’t know Dothraki. She knew that he didn’t know very much about her family, or anything really. Only what he knew from his scrolls and tomes. Anora just stood there and listened.

Euron greeted the Khal; Bharbo. The Khal gave him a stiff greeting.

“Now do you believe me Khal? I really do have the Moon with me.” Euron sounded utterly pleased with himself.

The Khal looked Anora over, she still stood there head held high. “She looks like she is very proud.”

The Khal was smirking and waved, “Join us for our feast. We will discuss our future.”

Euron turned to Anora and smiled, “We will be feasting with these people. But don’t go far.”

Anora looked curiously at Euron who then went to Khal to begin drinking. Anora didn’t really know what to do she hadn’t been left to herself before. But she quickly went off trying to get away from Euron, she knew a few of his soldiers would be watching her closely.

Anora still walked away acting like she was just trying to watch these people. She didn’t really notice that she had another follower. But when she felt a hand on her arm she turned looking up at the one man who had been watching her as she stood next to Euron.

He still had an intense look, Anora blinked but looked around when she didn’t see any of Euron’s men close by she looked at the man again.

“Hello.” She greeted a bit shaken but she watched his intense look turn to a bit of surprise.

“You speak Dothraki?” He asked and Anora nodded.

“You really are the Moon then…” The man looked like he was thinking then he looked at Anora.

“What are you doing with that man?” He asked he let go of her arm, but then looked to the side seeing one of Euron’s men, he scowled and lead her to a fire with two other men who had quickly went when the man told them to go elsewhere and keep Euron’s men busy.

“He kidnapped me.” She said simply as they sat down.

“From the sky?”

Anora chuckled and shook her head “No, I am not really the Moon. My name is Anora.”

The man raised his unscarred brow and looked her over. “You look like the Moon, and he said he had taken you from the Sun.”

Anora shook her head, “He kidnapped me from my intended, he is of House Martell. They have a sun for their… Uh symbol.”

The man thought for a moment then nodded like he understood, “You are still the Moon, I can tell.”

Anora then looked curiously at the man, “What is your name?”

“Drogo, son of Bharbo.” He answered in a strong tone. Anora smiled at him, Drogo then looked away from her.

“Well Drogo, how do you know I am the Moon?” She asked and Drogo looked at her again, he put a hand out and Anora didn’t flinch away when he gently took a lock of her white hair and ran his thumb over the lock.

“Your hair, your skin, and your eyes.” Anora looked up at him and then noticed his eyes were a dark green with a lighter hazel green near his pupils. She had never seen such eyes before and she saw a sort of softness in them when he looked at her. Anora looked away from this man’s gaze.

“You do not have to be with that man.” He told her in a hushed tone, Anora looked back at him smirking.

“What of the Sun?” She asked quietly.

“Let him come for you, should he win he could have you. But if I defeat him, you will belong to me.” He still had a quiet tone but his words were intense, and Anora could feel that strange molten feeling in her stomach.

“You would challenge the Sun?”

“To keep you here with me.” Drogo told her in that same intense quiet that made her chest tighten. Anora was smiling up at Drogo when she heard someone approach several someone’s.

Anora saw Euron have a look of pure anger on his face causing that storm to come to his summer eye. He glared at Drogo.

“Get away from her.” He practically snarled like a dog at Drogo.

The softness in Drogo’s eyes gave way to an intense look of anger, “And what will you do Crow eye? You could not defeat me.”

Drogo stood up, and Anora went up with him. She grabbed his arm, to which he looked back at her and she shook her head.

“Do not fight him… He is stronger than he looks.” She only whispered her words so only Drogo could hear her.

That was when Bharbo pushed through and glared at both parties. “What is this?”

“Your son is trying to steal my Moon from me.” Euron spat and Bharbo turned his attention to his son.

“Give her back to Crow eye she is not yours to take.” Bharbo told his son in a loud tone. Drogo looked darkly at his father but did as he said.

Euron went up and grabbed Anora putting her in front of him, just in case Drogo got any ideas of attacking him. She was sure Drogo was thinking of it but, stopped when Euron started to use her as a shield.

Euron glared at Drogo, who gave him an even deadlier glare.

Euron quickly took Anora back to the carriage. She heard him say something to Bharbo but she didn’t catch it. Before the carriage door closed she saw Drogo one last time, he had a dark look but it was determined.

 

 

 

When they got back to Braavos she frowned, Euron looked at her. “Did he hurt you?”

Anora wanted to retort with something snarky but she refrained, “No.”

Anora thought that Drogo was better to her than Euron, she would have preferred Drogo to Euron at this point. She knew what to expect from him, Euron was unpredictable and more dangerous in that sense. He didn’t do much of anything she expected, she had expected him to visit her every night but he didn’t. She was sure that if he did visit her that it would be worse than if he had been doing it every night. She hated that building dread.

Anora didn’t try to run from Euron when they stopped outside the house. She wouldn’t now since he had his hand on her arm.

Once the door closed Euron pushed her against the wall, not hard or meaning to hurt her, just possessive. His body pressing against hers, he pressed his lips to hers in a rough kiss. Anora hated the way his lips felt on hers, he tasted of the strange drink he had been enjoying with the Khal.

“I would have killed the lot of them to get to you.” Euron told her in her ear.

Anora had no doubt about that, but she was sure Drogo would’ve killed Euron had he been Khal himself. He wouldn’t have let Euron walk away with her that was what she was sure of. But Bharbo was Khal and he let her and Euron leave. Anora would have to smooth things with Euron again. But that would be easy. Anora merely wrapped her arms around Euron.

“I know.” She spoke quietly, before he held her close. Anora wished she had one of Drogo’s weapons she would run Euron through now but she hadn’t had the chance to ask for one. Still she would bide her time.

 

 

 

Callisto was unhappy to be back in Braavos, but he knew that this is where one of his informants had seen the Greyjoy ship coming. He knew they were close he could feel it in his bones. He was sure Oberyn did too because every woman with a cloak he would try and look at them.

“I doubt she is going to be on the street Prince.” Davos told Oberyn. To which Oberyn scoffed and acted like that was what he was doing.

Callisto shook his head, Dayron was just behind them. They had all gone to the outskirts of the city, this was where Callisto had another informant.

Oberyn looked out at the fields and saw a herd of tents. Davos looked curiously at the massive bulk.

“Surprising they let them get so close.” Davos said.

“They have no choice.” Dayron said shrugging.

“Most cities have gifts for the Khalasar so they won’t get sacked by it.” Dayron added.

“How do you know so much about Dothraki?” Davos asked.

“Our Maester is Dothraki.” Dayron said casually.

Davos looked surprised, “That’s not exactly normal.”

“Nothing about House Saros is normal.” Oberyn said with a hint of amusement.

That was when the group saw a couple of horses hitched up by a building. When they saw a few Dothraki men exit somewhere that was some kind of merchant. One stopped in his tracks seeing the group he was almost a head bigger than most of the men with him, they all had shorter braids than him.

Dayron looked on in amazement, “That one with the longer braid it means he hasn’t lost a battle, they cut their hair when they lose.”

“Doesn’t look like that one loses often.” Davos added, “Don’t want to tangle with him anyway, he looks like a mean bastard.”

That was when he started to go towards them, Davos looked wide eyed. “Why is he coming over here?”

Dayron shrugged and looked at Oberyn who narrowed his eyes at the oncoming man. Callisto pursed his lips and stepped forward.

“Hello, is there something you need?” Callisto asked the man in Dothraki, Davos and Oberyn couldn’t understand but Dayron could.

“That man, he wears suns on his robes. Is he House Martell?” the man asked, Oberyn perked up hearing his surname in his words.

“What is he saying?” He asked.

“He wants to know if you are House Martell.” Dayron told Oberyn.

Callisto looked at Oberyn, he did have small golden suns on his robe. He then looked at the man again, “He is.”

“Is he looking for the Moon?” He asked and Callisto’s eyes went wide.

“Yes, what do you know of her?” He asked hurriedly the man looked at Oberyn.

“She is with Crow eye, he is in this city.” The man said then Oberyn looked confused Dayron though already knew what to tell Oberyn.

“He says, Euron has her and they are here in Braavos.” Dayron told Oberyn then Oberyn looked at the man.

“Why are you telling us this?” Callisto asked, the man looked upset as he looked at the Khalasar then he looked at the men.

“I wanted her for myself, but my father will no allow it. I am to challenge him when we get back to Vass Dothrak. But for now, I cannot go after this man and the Moon.” He looked at Oberyn “But I will search for her and challenge you for her if I must.”

Dayron looked shocked, “He just said that he is gonna fight you for Anora.”

Oberyn smirked at the other man, “I will gladly accept if he can find us after we find her.”

“He says he accepts if you can find us after we find her.” Dayron said hurriedly, the man nodded and then went back to his comrades.

Callisto looked at the others, “Well men, we know she is here. Let’s go find my niece.”

All four looked determined now, Oberyn now felt a sense of something surge in him. He was sure it was determination, a new-found flame in his soul knowing that she was close. He would find her and he would make Euron pay for this. And he would pay dearly.

 

Callisto took Davos with him to talk with a few local mercenary groups, one was a faction of the Second Sons. The leader of that group had to be paid which Callisto did with a bag of gold, Davos wasn’t too keen on that man but he said nothing.

Next was another group Callisto was friends with this general and he had gladly accepted to help Callisto free of charge all he asked was a cask of the Moon Wine that was only available on the Isle. Callisto gladly told him he could have five for helping him with this.

Davos looked at Callisto as they went back to the Inn they were currently staying in.

“You have a lot of friends. You also know a lot of unsavory characters.” Davos commented, Callisto smirked.

“It is good to know a lot of different types of people you never know when you may need a specific person for a job.” Callisto smiled at his friend.

“Like you for one, you have helped just by helping me stay sane.” Callisto told him then looked over at the Inn.

“Not an easy task I assure you.” Davos joked and went inside, Dayron and Oberyn were in a corner.

Davos had gotten used to seeing Oberyn looking like he was upset, Callisto had told him of the fate of his sister. Davos had tried to reassure the Prince that Anora would be fine, but the prince was less than enthusiastic at most times. Which was understandable. But still Davos tried to keep things even between the other men. They all had a stake in this except him.

Callisto and Davos sat down at the table with the two other men.

Dayron looked up, Davos could never understand how someone could have such light blue eyes and yet be the color of sand, “Did you talk to who you wanted to talk to?”

Callisto nodded answering his nephew, “Yes and they both have agreed to help.”

Dayron smiled, “Finally some good news.”

Dayron looked at Oberyn who was visibly less tense but still had the look in his eye that said he was holding on to that fear.

Dayron hadn’t tried to talk to Oberyn about it, he knew he would only feel better when Anora was back in Sunspear and safe and alive.

Callisto sighed and shook his head, he knew the fear Oberyn had and he understood. This was in fact someone he cared for dearly and Oberyn had grown to care for Anora, she saved his life, she saved his daughters. She had given up her freedom knowing that everyone else could escape except her. Anora was brave, but what had her bravery cost her?

Callisto didn’t want to think on it more than he already had. They were so close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting! I love every single amazing comment I get, thank you. 
> 
>  
> 
> So I have had a lot of things happen... 
> 
> First me and my roommates (who are a couple) are about to go sign for a new apartment (We had to get approved for a double deposit for this place btw because we could not find a co-signer so I had to clean our apartment and I almost got heat stroke doing so because I was so worked up and shit) and the boyfriend says he thinks we should all go our separate ways aka they should break up and I should find somewhere else to live. I was extremely pissed off because it was literally last minute he did it like seriously the minute we had to leave. And I, have nowhere else to go besides my dads which is a mental health nightmare because he is verbally and physically abusive to me when I don't do what he wants. Luckily I went to my friends and told him about this as I was helping him take care of his son while my other friend his wife was at a concert and he told me when she got home that I could move back with them while me and my childhood friend that I've known literally my whole life (our moms have known each other almost their whole lives because of our grandparents going to the same church) and her boyfriend. 
> 
> Hopefully several other things go well too. But yeah so I have had a lot of stuff going on. I go back to work Wednesday too so I'm just in a whirlwind right now. 
> 
> Thanks for listening and reading.


	16. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Euron closes in but there are unexpected hero's there to remove his taste on Anora's tongue and to knock Euron on his ass, a long awaited reunion.

Anora was in the courtyard in a flowing dress of white and a light silver, the skirt was made so it would cover but she could easily move around and showed off plenty of her legs. Anora didn’t mind her legs being exposed she just minded the look Euron had given her this morning when he saw her in it. Her slippers tied with silk ribbons on her legs gave her even a more attractive look.

Anora stayed in the courtyard most days and pet the servant’s cat it was almost all she could stand to do in this horrid place. Today was bleak the clouds in the sky threatening rain. Anora was almost hoping for the rain, she liked this kind of weather and she missed being able to enjoy the soft summer rains on the Isle.

She thought about what it would be like to experience the rain in the vast Dothraki grass sea. Anora sighed, she had wanted so badly to stay with Dothraki. She felt more comfortable with the Khalasar of supposed savages than she did with Euron in her cage. Maybe she was just missing her Maester, Varryn, he had taught her all the things a young lady of a noble house would need to know. History of Dorne and the houses of Westeros, he had always been kind to her. Not by necessity either he genuinely adored the Saros children, he had pulled each from their mother’s and had cared for each as they grew. She knew now she was homesick and missing everything from home all her comforts she held dear. Her safety being the most important.

Anora looked down into the fountain and saw the beginning of rain fall into the water, but she didn’t rush inside even as she heard the thunder. Even as the rain began to fall steadily she didn’t move just turned her face towards the sky and closed her eyes. But she opened her eyes when she felt that familiar shiver go down her spine, like she was being watched. When she opened her eyes, she saw Euron standing at the door to the courtyard watching her intently.

When her eyes looked into Euron’s summer eye she knew something was different. Anora got up from her spot and stood there. Standing her ground her fists clenched at her sides, as he strode out into the downpour.

Euron grabbed onto her as soon as he could and pulled her close, catching her mouth in a hungry kiss that made Anora’s insides twist and turn and feel like ice. Anora wanted to twist away and she pushed her hands on his chest and tried to get him to stop but he grabbed her hands and held them so they would stop pushing against him. When he finally pulled back Anora could see he had a dangerous look in his eyes, it made a rock settle on her guts.

Euron said nothing as he lead her out of the rain, Anora wanted to dig her heels into the ground but stopped at the door. Euron looking back at her as she gripped the door way and she looked at her feet.

“I don’t want to go inside.” She spoke softly, seeing that her dress was clinging to her after getting wet luckily it didn’t show anything but clung to her in such away that much wasn’t left to the imagination.

“Nonsense you need to get out of those wet clothes…” Euron’s voice was deeper than usual, Anora was about to protest when he grabbed a hold of her snatching her hand from the door by her wrist and hoisting her up.

Anora tried to weigh herself down but it was no use he was stronger than he looked. Euron took her to her room and shut the door behind himself, he then looked at Anora her head turned in a way that he couldn’t just press his lips to hers.

He saw this as a challenge but he knew she would come around, he set her on her bed and looked down at her. Her eyes were pressed shut tightly.

Euron smirked and ran his hand down her neck, “Has anyone ever known you?” He asked in a low tone.

Anora thought about telling him the truth, defiance raging in her chest, “Yes… Oberyn has, with his mouth.”

She looked up finally and saw Euron’s face twist in a scowl, “The snake must’ve tried to poison you.”

Anora could tell he was disgusted but he merely put pressure on her neck just barely to remind her that he still had a hold of her, he rubbed his thumb on her skin. “It is no matter, I will know you properly and with no poison.”

Anora pushed her hands against him, “No.” she almost spat it in his face.

Euron pressed harder on her neck, “It is time my Moon, for you to know the sea and its storm.” He spoke harshly.

He put his hand further down and pressed his lips and body on her, his knee forcing its way between her legs. This time though Anora wasn’t having it she would not be conquered so easily by this Greyjoy scum. She tried to move her head and push him away moving her legs to try and squirm from beneath him.

Euron growled and got on top of her, pinning her by her hands it only took one of his hands to encase and snare her two by the wrist.

Anora put her head to the side and cried out, growling and grunting like a crazed animal as she tried to fight Euron off. He got fed up with her and smacked her on the cheek hard enough to where she tasted blood, she again cried out but it was more of a surprised shriek of pain.

“Do not fight me!” He growled harshly in her ear. Anora felt her ear ringing on the side he had smacked her.  

He had her skirt moved to where he had access and began to fumble with his own clothes until the door burst open with a hard kick, that was when she could hear the yelling and hooting of Dothraki screamers.

Euron looked back and gave Anora enough room to see the tower of a man standing in the door way, his eyes took in the scene coldly but when they saw Anora’s face, he looked enraged.

Anora had realized when she had started to cry but now that Drogo was looking at the scene she could feel the warm wetness running down her face. Drogo strode up to Euron in two easy steps and squarely punched him on the side of the head, Euron didn’t have time to react and fell to the floor.

Anora went up to Drogo tears falling from her face once again, “Drogo! Oh Gods…”

She couldn’t express the relief she felt seeing the normally menacing and harsh looking man, he looked at her concerned, “Are you alright Moon?”

“I’m alright, you saved me.” She smiled up at him and couldn’t think of any better way to rid her mouth of the feeling of Euron and to thank Drogo at the same time.

So, she put a hand on his face caressing his cheek and she lead him down to her where she kissed him, he was unsure at first. Kissing wasn’t a normal practice among the Dothraki but soon he put and hand on her waist and brought her closer reveling in the kiss.

They only pulled away from each other when they heard shifting, seeing Euron rising, “So you know Dothraki, you are full of surprises.”

Euron smirked his mouth dripping blood and a dark bruise blossoming on his face. It made him look even more demonic when he took off the ripped eyepatch revealing his black eye.

Drogo growled and grabbed his weapon again, “Fight me demon, Moon leave here.”

He put Anora behind him as he stepped forward towards Euron, Anora looked wide eyed at Drogo and she felt a sense of dread settle in her stomach, “Don’t die for me.”

Anora then left the room running downstairs past the other Dothraki, she stopped and picked up a sword from a fallen Greyjoy raider, she then saw the fighting on the street. It was a mix of Dothraki, Greyjoy, and what looked to be soldiers with another symbol she did not recognize but they were helping the Dothraki. She stepped out on to the street and looked around she was free and now it was time to escape she looked around and ran in a random direction hoping her gut was telling her the right thing.

 

 

 

Callisto was sitting with his back against a wall, watching his nephew and Davos play some dice game and Oberyn just watching the door. He had been doing that since they came. But today would be the day his vigilance paid off as one of the mercenaries came bursting in and ran towards them.

“You struck fucking luck Callisto!” The man told the group.

“As we were about to launch an attack on the home where we suspected Euron to be some fucking Dothraki screamers came through and started it for us, the guy leading them knew exactly where to go and he basically broke down the door with a fucking kick and confirmed that the Greyjoy’s were there, it all started a battle. They are Moonsinger lane.” The man explained fast but Oberyn’s eyes went wide as he stood up and ran for the door pushing past people.

Callisto hopped up too, “Lets go get my niece.”

Davos and Dayron followed close behind them, Oberyn was booking it through the streets towards Moonsinger lane, the irony of them being on Moonsinger lane and rescuing someone was not lost on Dayron, but he didn’t have time to joke they couldn’t lose sight of Oberyn who luckily had his spear on his back which made him easy to spot.

Oberyn finally turned on to the lane and stopped dead in his tracks, so did all four men as they came face to face with exact person they were trying to rescue. Anora was breathing hard a sword in her hand.

She looked at all of them, and the first thing out of her mouth was, “What in the fuck are you all doing here?”

“Trying to rescue you!” Davos said, “What are you doing?”

“Trying to escape!” Anora replied and they all looked at each other. Oberyn then started to laugh, Callisto and Dayron soon joining, Davos and Anora were last. The relief finally washing over everyone.

Oberyn grabbed Anora and held her close, “Of course you would be trying to escape.” His voice had a hint of breaking in it.

Tears rolled down his face as he held Anora close and Anora soon dropped her sword returning the embrace her own shoulders trembling, Oberyn then gently took Anora’s face in his hands.

“I almost wonder if I am dreaming.” He said softly to her as he pressed his forehead to hers.

“You’re not, we’re not…” Anora reassured him by wiping tears from his cheek, he then pressed his lips to hers. The two kissed softly but soon turned into more passionate kisses but pulling back and looking into the other’s eyes.

“I thought I had lost you…” Oberyn admitted his hand caressing her face.

“And I you…” Anora relented and he smiled at her.

“You can’t rid of me that easily my love.” He spoked with amusement in his tone.

“Well I thought for sure the tossing you overboard would work.” She gave a soft chuckle as he did and they kissed again before Callisto cleared his throat. Anora pulled back and looked at her uncle and brother.

“You all came for me?” She asked untangling from Oberyn and then hugging her uncle.

Callisto immediately hugged her back, gripping her tight then looking at her face. He didn’t care at this point who was around as he kissed her forehead then her cheeks. He peppered her face with kisses and Anora giggled.

“Uncle you haven’t done that, ever I think…” Anora told him grinning up at him.

“Well it is long over do.” He smiled and then it was Dayron’s turn.

He hugged his sister tightly lifting her and twirling her a bit the two laughing, “I can’t believe you escaped while we were trying to recuse you! You are no damsel my sister.”

Dayron kissed her cheek and smiled, “Father and Salna will be so happy when you come home.”

Anora looked at Davos who smiled kindly, “Davos Seaworth… I remember you.”

She went up to the man and hugged him, “Thank you for helping them…”

Davos had a slight blush and gave her a quick hug then pat her head, “It was my pleasure my lady.”

Anora stepped back, “Now do you all have a plan on how to get the hell out of Braavos?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took forever because my life is hectic right now and it leaves me utterly drained. Work, finding an apartment, and dealing with people who shall not be named. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting! Your support is what keeps me going sorry for such a long wait on this chapter hope you enjoy!


	17. Getting away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora has been reunited with Oberyn, Callisto, Dayron, and Ser Davos but their problems are far from over.

Callisto lead the others down several streets they weren’t running but it was still hurried. “We need to get to the ship outside the city.”

Callisto told the others and Dayron looked at his sister, “Will he come after you?”

“Who?” Anora asked not sure whether he meant Drogo or Euron.

“Euron.” Dayron answered and Anora looked back.

“If Drogo does not kill him first, and even then, Drogo will come for me.” Anora answered truthfully.

“I already agreed to fight for you against that beast of a man.” Oberyn said confidently.

“You did _what_? Oberyn Martell you viper bastard you will not hurt Drogo he saved my life.” Anora narrowed her eyes at Oberyn, who smirked in response.

“One might think you’ll leave me for him.” Oberyn teased knowing full well Anora wouldn’t have left his side were that true she was loyal.

“I just might if you try and hurt him.” Anora said evenly, Oberyn couldn’t help the fact his heart felt aflame by her sharp tongue. Had they not been running from a mad man he would have put her against the wall and kissed her to taste that sharp tongue.

Davos saw Oberyn’s look as he looked at Anora, “Can we focus on escaping!”

That was when they heard a horse behind them up the street from them, they all looked and saw Drogo on a black as night horse.

“God damnit!” Callisto spat and pushed his niece towards an alley.

“This way, the ship is close were almost to the gate.” Callisto urged everyone on and hoped that the Dothraki rider hadn’t seen them, he had been bloody, he must have struck down Euron and he would send the Dothraki so much wine from their store the whole Khalasar would be able to get black out drunk.

But for now, they had to run from him so someone else wouldn’t steal away Anora.

They ran but heard the booming voice of Drogo behind them as he said something about stomping the viper into the dirt, but only the Saros’ members knew what he was saying.

Running out the gate Anora saw the familiar sails of her uncle’s ship, the ones she would look for everyday when he was gone so she knew those sails well. They had to get down to the beach and that meant getting past cliffs, they were rocky and covered in flesh shredding muscle shells. But higher up they had sandy grass that would easily fall out from under you if it felt it had too much weight, all dangerous but all necessary.

Anora was about to scale down when they saw something that made their stomachs drop and even Drogo stopped, Euron stood on the cliff a grin plastered on his face, his hair matted with blood and obviously had deep cuts all over, but he acted like none of it was there.

“I knew as soon as I saw these damned sails where you would head if you ever got back into the arms of that snake.” Euron had his sword out and was watching the group.

Anora glared at Euron as he looked at them Drogo got off his horse with a grunt wielding two daggers that he pulled from the pelt on his middle. He felt like a fire blazing his glare leveling to anyone who would be lesser but none here would cower.

Euron looked at Drogo, “The savage challenges me before even the great sun snake.”

Oberyn glared and gritted his teeth he pulled his spear from his back and stepped next to Drogo who looked at him with a critical eye.

“I don’t need your help.” He growled and Oberyn looked back at the Saros family.

“He said “I don’t need your help.”” Anora said with a sigh and then looked at Drogo.

“There is no dishonor in fighting along side someone who has the same enemy as you.” Anora looked at the Dothraki with pleading his eyes and his eyes softened a fraction looking at her the grunted and nodded.

Anora smiled and Oberyn mentally shrugged off the look he saw from the Dothraki. Both men got in a fighting stance.

“Two against one, how unfair and I am wounded.” Euron fake pouted and looked at Anora.

“You will allow such dishonorable things?” he asked.

Anora glared, “May your Drowned God have mercy on you.”

“Because I won’t.” Oberyn answered, both him and Drogo lunged.

Euron blocked Oberyn but got Drogo’s shoulder to his with a force he knocked back where Drogo couldn’t stab him with a dagger.

He groaned the wound on his shoulder looked like it had started to bleed again dripping blood into the sandy dirt.

Oberyn thrusted his spear and Euron cried out blocking the hit again Drogo coming up this time and slashing him again. Euron saw the blood and stared giving drunken sort of laugh.

“Come on then two warriors can’t take down one wounded man?” Euron teased and Drogo growled knowing it was some kind of insult. He charged again but Euron knew what he would do and used the leather bit he used as and eyepatch to get Drogo’s hand and make him release his dagger or be caught in hitting range defenseless.

Euron smirked as he watched Drogo change his stance and swing his other dagger so it was more apt for such fighting.

Oberyn used the time to get Euron while he was distracted slashing his cheek almost spearing his head.

Euron groaned and looked at Oberyn, not seeing until it was too late Drogo plowing into him in a punch to his now wounded face and a slash to his collar adding more blood to it all. Euron again backed up but saw he was backed up onto the cliff side he looked back then dropped his weapon.

“I surrender.” They were all shocked expect maybe Drogo he still looked at him with a rage.

“What?” Anora growled.

“I will willingly go back to Dorne and face trial.” Euron looked at the prince.

“Or I could use some fancy wording for it to be murder for you to kill me Prince.” He spat the title like it was sour on his tongue.

Oberyn was about to say something when Drogo charged forward and grabbed Euron by his shirt.

“I am no prince.” He said in short deliberate words that made everyone realize this was not his mother tongue but that he had got gist of what Euron was trying to weasel out of.

“Die with honor _Drowned God_.” He spoke the last words in mockery of Euron, and then Drogo merely heaved the man with one arm and threw him from the cliff like he was shit.

They all watched in awe, and Anora could have sworn her heart fluttered a little when he mocked Euron so.

Drogo turned to Oberyn and pointed his dagger at him, “Now we fight for the Moon.”

Oberyn was getting ready when Anora ran up to Drogo and pulled him down to her level kissing him, hard.

All four men stood there with their jaws in the dirt, Oberyn looked at the others for guidance.

Callisto just shared the same dumbfounded look, Dayron’s eyes were bigger than plates as he watched his sister kiss this Dothraki horse lord just to keep Oberyn and him from fighting.

_Oooh_ Dayron got it now, she was calming the beast that was this huge Dothraki male. But he was quite enjoying his other three companions faces. Utterly priceless.

 

Anora pulled away from the kiss and looked up at Drogo, “I cannot let you fight him… It would break my heart and then the world would be without me.”

She spoke barely above a whisper so the others could not hear her, “This cannot be in this lifetime, and that too breaks my heart for I have seen yours.”

She put her hand on his chest and put his hand on hers and she looked up at him tears in her eyes, she truly felt connected to this man in a way that made it hard to leave but she loved Oberyn more he had travelled the sea looking for her, she knew he would have fought the Warrior of the Westeros Gods if he had been made to if to get her back. But all in that in those warm days in Sunspear she had fallen for the Viper, despite herself. Despite herself she was now in love with two men. But Oberyn had her heart and soul he was like home all the warm days and comfort that you could wrap yourself in like a blanket.

Drogo rubbed his thumb on her cheek, “How will I see in the night lands without my moon?”

Anora smiled softly, “I will always be lighting your way.”

They kissed again softer this time less urgent, but after he put his forehead to hers and whispered something to her then went to his horse and looked at the men as he passed. Inclining his chin at Oberyn before he left.

Oberyn then looked at Anora, and she couldn’t help anymore the relief that washed over her. Oberyn dropped his spear and went to her as she started to cry pulling her close.

“Take me home Oberyn please.” She begged.

“Anything my love.” He kissed her hair.

Even though he agreed he held her still not letting go petting her white hair and letting her sob into his chest, they were deep sobs one she couldn’t let go during her ordeal and he would let her cry it out hell he would have let her hit him. He didn’t care whatever she needed she had been returned to him and by all the gods in this fucking world he would not let her get away from him again. Not into the arms of death and torture. She was his and he was hers as the vows said and he would be damned if he let anyone steal her away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again long wait I apologize. 
> 
> It was my birthday Aug 26th, all I did was have dinner with a friend but still. 
> 
> I have been having a hard time with work and home life, getting this apartment secured is a long road. Luckily I have my Papa (Grandpa) who helps me. I love him, I love my grandparents.


	18. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone who the Saros' never thought they'd see again returns. In more than one way.

On the ship Anora seemed to be only interested in finally sleeping where she felt safe, Oberyn came with her to the cabin worried about her. She had just been returned to the rightful people and had been almost taken by Euron. It left a bad taste in Oberyn’s mouth he hoped the rocks and shells would shred that bastard to pieces. But he was just glad he would never see the mad Greyjoy again. He felt even more happiness when he knew Anora was safe here in front of him, she was pulling out a shirt from her uncle’s chest and it would be big enough for her to sleep comfortably without having to wear the dress Euron had put her in.

  
Anora was about to start undressing when she looked at Oberyn, he raised his brow curiously but he could tell she was unsure.

  
“I can turn if you want me to?” Oberyn spoke and saw the relief on Anora’s face.

  
“Please?” She sounded hoarse from her crying but he nodded and waited for her to tell him he could look again.

  
Oberyn knew that most women wanted nothing to do with men after they had been violated even almost violated. He wouldn’t make her feel uncomfortable just because he wanted to keep an eye on her. No, she was safe in the cabin and didn’t need to be watched like a child.  
Anora signaled he could turn around, she was already in the large cabin bed under one of the furs on it. Oberyn felt the calm creep back into his heart again. He smiled and Anora looked at him, she knew he was happy to have her back to have her going back to Sunspear. Anora couldn’t be more relieved to be going home she felt tears stinging her eyes again.

  
Oberyn closed the distance seeing the tears welling up in her eyes, “My light…”

  
He hesitated touching her but she grabbed his hand and held it for dear life, Oberyn sat next to her on the bed pulling her close.

  
Anora leaned into him, “I’m sorry I’m just relieved to be going home.”

  
Oberyn shook his head, “Do not apologize, you have been through a lot. Sleep now, you are safe.”

  
He kissed her head and he leaned back resting his back against the head of the bed and Anora stayed close, her head still on his chest. Oberyn pet her hair and waited for her breathing to slow. He felt himself slowly fall asleep too, he felt comfortable in knowing Anora was safe and he wasn’t on edge anymore staring out at the sea like he was on constant vigil. Now they were on their way home and the thought of it made him even happier he held Anora close before falling into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

Back in Sunspear Janus was standing at the docks, looking for his brother’s black sails. But he saw sails he thought had perished at sea. They were a deep blue a rich fabric he could tell even from his spot on the docks, they came from where the Isle was and he narrowed his eyes unsure. He thought maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him but as the ship got closer he could see the obvious stars on the sails and the moon sigil he knew well. Janus went to the ship when it docked, and waited he then saw the man he never thought he’d see again, his bastard brother from his father. The man was only a few years younger than Janus but older than Callisto. He didn’t look like a typical Dornish man, his skin was pale but his hair was as dark as Callisto’s. He had sharp features from his Westerosi mother, a northern noble woman. Janus had a straight face unsure why his estranged brother had suddenly returned.

  
“Neron…” Janus said when the man saw his brother he grinned and quickly got off the boat and went up to his brother.

  
“Janus! I went to the Isle but they said you were here with everyone else.” Neron looked over, his brother he could tell Janus was uneasy.  
“Brother?” Neron looked unsure at his older brother.

  
“Neron why are you here?” Janus got straight to the point, and Neron blinked.

  
“I came to visit my family… I know it’s been awhile, forgive me?” Neron frowned slightly, and Janus sighed then hugged his brother, Neron patted his brothers back before they looked at each other.

  
“Forgive me Neron, I am on edge.” Janus explained and Neron looked concerned.

  
“Anora was kidnapped by the damned crazed Greyjoy, Euron. Callisto, Dayron, and Oberyn went to retrieve her.” Janus explained knowing his brother could be trusted, their family was close despite Neron being a bastard. Janus’ mother even treated Neron like one of her sons. Though he had always been the adventurous one climbing to the tallest branches in trees.

 

Neron looked confused then upset angry almost, “He kidnapped her? Why?”

  
“From what we could gather from his attack on her and Oberyn, he thinks her the moon and everyone knows he thinks himself the Drowned God, he is deranged and maybe thinks she has some power.” Janus explained.

  
Neron narrowed his eyes not at Janus but the anger still came to his eyes, “That bastard! Have you heard anything?”

  
“No, they left almost two months ago… Last I heard they were in Braavos on a lead.” Janus shook his head more in trying to clear his thoughts than show his displeasure.  
Neron put a hand on his brother’s shoulder and looked into his eyes “It’ll be alright Janus.”

  
Janus looked at his brother and nodded, “I have been waiting for them since they left.”

  
Neron frowned, “Come let us go surprise my niece, and be with family.”

  
Neron started to lead Janus up towards the palace when they heard a horn, Janus knew exactly what that horn meant, Prince Daron had set up a system so they would all be able to know when Callisto’s ship had returned and only his ship. Neron and Janus looked at each other and both ran back to the docks.

  
Salna came down the steps to the docks soon after they had her breathes coming out in short pants she had obviously ran all the way to docks and even abandoned her shoes to move quicker. She looked at Janus and her father had a wide grin.

  
“Look my love!” He spoke joyously as he pointed to the ship they saw the familiar beam in the sun, Anora a beacon in the afternoon sun and unshaded her arm waving as they got close.

 

 

When the ship docked as soon as the plank was let down Anora almost jumped at her family her father catching her and holding her close tears rolling down his face as he held his youngest close. His shoulder shaking, he looked at Salna and pulled her in all three of them hugging.

  
When they all finally released each other each with wet faces. Anora then saw her uncle Neron, and gasped.

  
“Uncle Neron!” She hugged him and he chuckled holding her close.

  
“Anora I only just heard of your ordeal, but I am glad I did not have to bear it much longer.” He smiled at her, he looked her over.  
“Moons light my girl you have grown into quite the beauty. So has your sister although sweaty.” He teased Salna elbowing his ribs and laughed rubbing his side.  
Callisto came off the boat Dayron following, Callisto looked wide eyed seeing his other brother but soon went down hugging his oldest brother first then Neron, “My Gods Neron you have some timing.”

  
Neron chuckled, “I apparently do.”

  
Dayron was next to hug his uncle, “Dayron you look a man grown.”

  
Neron grinned and then looked up to see Oberyn getting off the boat, “My prince, I must thank you for going after my niece and getting her back.”  
Oberyn put a hand up, “Please do not thank me, I am just glad she is safe and back in Sunspear.”

  
Neron bowed slightly to Oberyn, “Still thanks are in order for your service to my family.”

  
Oberyn looked at Neron, obviously he did not know about the betrothal he did not even know how to approach that subject either.  
Janus looked at Neron obviously he was going to take the matter into his own hands, “He not only did it for our family, he did it for both our houses. Anora and Oberyn are to be married.”

  
Neron looked wide eyed between the prince and his niece, but he calmed. “It seems you are going to do right by her then if you are willing to travel so far for her and get her back.”

  
Oberyn breathed a sigh of relief, “I will do my best, she in fact saved my life more than once.”

  
Neron grinned, “So your training has paid off then?”

  
Neron laughed, “Plan on it my girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a hard time writing with the craziness in my life but things have calmed down considerably. 
> 
> I am sorry this took so long to get out, it'll be easier when Game Of Thrones comes back to TV. Even though this new season is the last.


	19. Reunion parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of partying

Inside Sunspear everyone was gathered to welcome Oberyn and Anora back. Daron and his wife had greeted the family, the Martell’s brothers embracing when they saw each other. Mellario curtsied to Anora which Anora bowed stiffly and smiled. She was still shaken from her time at sea and Mellario chastised her husband for not giving the poor girl a chair as soon as she entered the city. 

“Do not worry about me, my lady. Oberyn and my family has had quite the grip on me since I arrived.” Anora joked and Mellario eyed the girl but smiled softly leaving her to her joke. She excused herself soon after which made Anora visibly relax further. 

Callisto rubbed his Anora’s back, “She seems very uptight.” He commented.   
“You have no idea.” Salna sighed watching Mellario leave the older men giving worried glances to each other. 

 

Everyone sat around on the patio Daron had let the cooks prepare a feast for his brother and his betrothed return, it was a joyous occasion. Many of the lords and ladies of the court were around, this also served as an official announcement of the betrothal, Doran had insisted Oberyn make the announcement. 

“You’d chase a madman across the world for her but won’t announce your plan to marry?” Oberyn felt goaded but Anora put a soft hand on his and smiled telling him it was time, if he was ready so was, she. So, there he was standing above the crowd in the garden. 

Everyone watched Oberyn as he stood on the table much to Doran’s dismay, a bit of rebellion on his part.

“I would like to announce, not only the safe return of a jewel of Dorne,” He smirked down at Anora holding out his hand to her, which she took giving him a cheeky grin as he helped her up onto the table. Doran shaking his head. “But I would like to announce my engagement to this jewel. And the joining of our two houses.” The cheers that erupted caught Anora by surprise her wide eyes said as much. 

Oberyn turned to Anora and smiled, she could feel the flush creeping along her cheeks as he bent and kissed her hand the claps louder now. 

Dayron clapped vigorously along with his uncle Neron, Janus clapped politely but Callisto was a stone statue who rolled his eyes, “Cheeky bastard.” He mumbled.

Once the two got off the table Anora laughed seeing her sister walk up and hug her, “Its official, you will be married to the viper.” She told her younger sister. 

Salna ran a hand over her younger sister’s white hair, “It will be sad day when I don’t get to hear your voice in our halls anymore.” 

Anora looked up into her sister’s dark eyes, “Do not speak like that!” she argued nudged her sister.   
“I will be a boat ride away sister do not think you will be rid of me so easily.” Anora teased. 

Callisto came up next to the two girls hugging them close, causing them to squeal like they did when they were young causing him to grin, his teeth a stark contrast to his dark skin. “And do not forget my loves, I will always be close to whisk you away in case either snakes constrict to tight.” He tightened his grip for emphasis and they giggled making him smile.

Janus watched from the side with Daron smiling, “Your family will be a good addition to the Martell’s.” he mused. Janus nodded.

“I do hope so.” Janus agreed sipping his wine. 

 

 

Once Anora had escaped her Uncle’s grasp she had been swept away by people trying to have her recall her adventure, which she was uncomfortable with. She stammered and they pushed but she felt two hands rest on her shoulders and she felt the warmth they brought her, she saw the gold of the robe and calmed. 

“My bride to be is weary please excuse us.” Oberyn waved the people away leading Anora to a dark corner away from the fuss of the others. 

“Are you alright my moon?” He spoke softly moving a strand of hair from her face, Anora nodded. 

“I am, thanks to you.” She smiled placing her hand on his, Oberyn smiled down at her. 

“I can handle a few stuffy nobles any day, especially for you.” He bent down to softly brush his lips against her forehead not wanting to make her uncomfortable or to feel pressured she had, had enough of that.

Anora closed her eyes tightly and gripped the front of Oberyn’s robe, he looked down at her before she slowly looked up at him. Her lips were parted slightly like she wanted to speak but the pounding in her chest made it hard to speak. She swallowed as Oberyn nudged her chin up. 

“What is it?” He whispered looking into her bright blue eyes that were pleading with him.

Anora’s face was flush and she opened and closed her mouth several times, the knuckles on her hand gripping his robe was red, “I-I,” she was struggling with the words.   
Oberyn watched her for another second before she looked up at him again her eyes pleading what her mouth couldn’t say, he pulled her in close putting his lips on hers.   
He felt her shudder and pull him close, he smiled against her lips pulling her ever closer to him his hand tangling in her white locks. 

When she separated, he could hear the soft pants she gave, he chuckled, “What are you laughing at?” she snapped but with less fire than he knew she meant.   
“Not you my I assure you.” He rubbed his thumb on her cheek to calm her, “Only at my own foolishness.” 

Anora looked confused, “What do you mean?” 

He kissed her cheek, “I will explain in time I promise you.” 

Anora eyed Oberyn carefully but shrugged it off seeing Neron pass by which she went after the older man. Oberyn watched her go to him, this family that he found himself with was so odd but now they would soon be joined. All because of the one shining light, Oberyn had wondered how he had looked over the Saros house before. Though he wasn’t much for politics. Oberyn shook his head now he was thinking too clearly for a celebration, he went off to find more wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this has taken so long to dish out. A lot of stuff has happened in my life I lost one job and I just started a new one, a lot of things are going on. But I've been bitten by the writing bug so hopefully I can get some chapters out to you guys. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always lovely thank you so much for your readings and support.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like me 2nd ever posted fic and it was a brainbaby of me and my cousin after we started playing the Game of Thrones Tabletop RPG. Which ensued lots of spear handling jokes (Cause were Dornish duh weapon of choice gotta be a spear baby) and so we just stated making fic that we decided would intertwine into a larger fic on a grander scale. So some of our campaigns will end up in these fics. Obviously with artistic license cause Oberyn can't be on every adventure in Campaign but he can here. So I hope you enjoy


End file.
